Azúcar
by xDrizzle
Summary: El azúcar es dulce y mejora muchas comidas. pero también puede llegar a ser repugnante y empalagosa. Acompaña a Ron y Hermione en esta serie de viñetas y one-shoots independientes a compartir este amor, tan parecido al azúcar/
1. Hormonas del embarazo

¡Hola!

Me he dado un montón de vueltas, no se imaginan, pero he llegado a la solución que culminó en esta idea que se explica un poco en el summary de la historia: Serán viñetas y one-shots independientes, sin ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, que no superen las _mil y pocas_ palabras y que tengan de protagonistas a _Ron y Hermione_ **casados, comprometidos o en misión de padres. **Con una relación más 'seria', sin ese tira y afloja característico de la adolescencia y blablá, que amo por cierto, pero que dejaré de lado por esta ocasión.

_Hugo y Rose_ también aparecerán en algunos, dentro de la panza o ya nacidos y grandes.

¡Espero que les guste y quieran leer los otros que tengo ya listos para subir!

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo reconocible aquí pertenece a J.K Rowling. Este escrito no es suyo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Hormonas del embarazo

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?— Ron se pone de pie, dispuesto a ayudar a Hermione a levantar una – aparentemente – pesada bolsa de genero que estaba en el suelo.

—No, Ronald— responde, levantándose mientras con una mano se sujeta la espalda e intenta disimular el malestar que le ha ocasionado el movimiento anterior.

—No sé porqué te empeñas en no dejarme que te ayude en nada ¡Mira cómo estás!— le recrimina cuando la ve quejarse en silencio.

—Porque que esté embarazada, no significa que esté enferma o en peligro constante— espeta ella, mientras se sienta en el sofá de en frente, y estira los pies. Harry, que había permanecido en silencio, suspira.

—Sé que no estás enferma, pero eres descuidada— le dice Ron, de forma cariñosa, pero consigue hacerla fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Descuidada, yo? ¿Estás queriendo decirme que no cuido a nuestra hija?— le dice, sorpresivamente furiosa.

—No, pero es que sabes que ya no te puedes andar agachando y haciendo cosas como si no estuvieras embarazada. Que aunque sé que no es una enfermedad— agrega en tono más alto para que ella no lo interrumpa —es un estado delicado de todos modos.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de delicadeza? Por favor— Hermione suelta un bufido mientras escoge de su bolsa inflada de lana un ovillo de color lila y retoma con sus palillos un extraño cuadrado de tejido a medio hacer. Harry, al cual sus amigos habían ignorado olímpicamente durante su reciente disputa, logra reconocer el cuadrito como el inicio de un pequeño chaleco.

— ¿Ahora vas a discutirme eso también? — le dice él, cuando la ve comenzar a tejer sin prestarle más atención luego de haberlo ofendido —Estás cada día más odiosa.

Hermione deja de mirar su tejido y lo fulmina con la mirada hasta el punto que incluso Harry se siente trastocado. En un movimiento brusco ella vuelve a arrojar todo dentro de su gran bolsa de tejidos y sube las escaleras, bufando. A Harry le parece una imagen chistosa, con su cabellera revuelta, sus bufidos infantiles, su molestia exagerada y su enorme panza subiendo las escaleras tan altanera como una adolescente.

—Genial— murmura enojado Ron. A su lado, Harry lo mira con una sonrisa incómoda —Ahora no me hablará hasta la semana que viene.

—No exageres— le dice, dándole un golpecito en la espalda —Sigamos con la partida— intenta animar Harry a su amigo, indicándole el tablero de ajedrez. Ron medio sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—No sé qué es lo que le pasa, la verdad. Siempre ha sido… ya sabes, gruñona y todo eso— dice mientras mueve una pieza sobre el tablero —pero últimamente está insoportable, te lo juro— Harry se ríe.

—Pensé que siempre era insoportable para ti

—Bueno— se encoge de hombros —pero la quiero insoportable. El problema es que ahora es… demasiado, no sé si me entiendes.

—Son las hormonas, Ron— contesta Harry, con el mismo tono que tiene su madre un par de veces. Ron tiene que remover su loca idea de Harry con delantal de cocina fregando una olla para no reírse.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Las hormonas del embarazo, las hacen alterarse. Es como un síntoma, no sé— dice moviendo otra pieza en respuesta al movimiento que dio Ron.

— ¿Síntoma? Si no está enferma— añade imitando el tono de su esposa al decir aquello. Harry suelta una risita.

—Pero ya sabes, así como al principio vomitan, ahora se ponen hormonales o como sea eso— dice Harry riendo —o lloran o… bueno, ya sabes cosas de hormonas.

— ¿Ya te ha pasado? — Ron se ríe al notar la experiencia que Harry desborda en su relato.

— Bueno, es el segundo embarazo de Ginny— se encoge de hombros —según lo que sé, ocurre con todos los embarazos cosas distintas, o sea, las mujeres reaccionan de formas distintas.

—Y a mi tenía que tocarme la gruñona. Siempre yo— dice Ron riendo, luego se queda en silencio analizando su siguiente jugada.

—No seas melodramático— le dice Harry, esperanzado en desconcentrarlo del juego a la vez —nada que algo con helado y cubierto de chocolate no pueda mejorar.

— Me ha salido especial con esas cosas— comenta el pelirrojo a su amigo, sintiéndose ahora más a gusto de contar con algo de la experiencia de Harry y de sus consejos —la otra noche quería sandia. ¿Dónde le consigo sandía en esta época del año?— Harry se ríe ante el tono desesperado de su mejor amigo y cuñado, y le golpea el hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Yo tuve que comprar atún enlatado a eso de las once de la noche, en un supermercado muggle.

— ¡Ginny odia el atún!— comenta Ron sorprendido. Harry asiente.

—Si te digo que se ponen raras. A James parece gustarle el atún—

En eso Hermione baja la escalera, de la misma manera en que la subió, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza en alto. Pasa junto a ellos sin siquiera mirarlos y camina hasta la cocina. Ron la sigue con la mirada y ve como con su manga se seca una lágrima. Se le parte el corazón saber que estuvo llorando por su culpa, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que le sale cuando la ve volver de la cocina con un enorme pote de helado y una cuchara entre sus manos. Sube a su dormitorio aún enojada y sin mirarlos.

—Harry, tengo una misión que atender— dice mirando hacia la escalera por la que su mujer acaba de desaparecer. Harry comprende todo y sonríe —Mi chica ha salido más difícil, un helado no resolverá nada— Harry asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, pero… si te retiras, yo gano— comenta riendo.

—Disfruta entonces tu única victoria, Potter— le dice Ron, antes de emprender camino escaleras arriba y comenzar a preparar sus mejores cuentos cariñosos para subirle el ánimo a su enormemente embarazada y gruñona esposa.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer<em>

¿REVIEW? :)


	2. Enfermera Personal

¡Hola! Primero que nada gracias por los reviews, me han dejado muy contenta. Les agradezco que se sientan interesados en leer mis disparates y mis escritos románticos, eso es un gran incentivo.

+ En el siguiente relato nos tenemos que situar en Ron y Hermione con una relación duradera a cuestas, probablemente comprometidos, pero sin vivir juntos. Lo digo para aclarar las dudas y ambientar, nada más.

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Enfermera Personal

Ella tiene su mano en la frente cálida de él. Su semblante ha pasado del rojo de hace unos veinte minutos, a un blanco más parecido al habitual color de su piel. Su pelirroja cabeza aún tenía restos de transpiración en los bordes de la frente y las orejas. Ella con una toalla seca todos aquellos rastros de enfermedad y luego suspira, preocupada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— susurra. Ron abre sus ojos, que había mantenido cerrados para evitar los mareos que le venían con la luz.

— Supongo— dice y vuelve a cerrarlos. No pasa ni un minuto cuando volve a abrirlos —Hermione, tengo calor— hace ademán de desarroparse pero ella se lo impide.

—No, Ron. Te saco un par de mantas si quieres, pero no te desabrigues tanto— y dicho esto tira de su jersey de algodón que él había conseguido subir hasta la mitad de su torso, para cubrirlo nuevamente —Tápate la espalda— Él se desploma de nuevo en la cama, sabiendo que aunque estuviera sano no le ganaría y enfermo así como estaba, no cabía posibilidad alguna de rebatir algo contra ella.

Pero Hermione cumple su palabra y quita una de las frazadas de la cama. Él siente con alivio el retiro de aquel peso y una ola de alivio lo inunda.

—Gracias por cuidarme— le dice, sintiéndolo de veras mientras estruja su mano. Ella sonríe, mirándolo dulcemente.

—Cállate y duerme— dice de forma brusca, sonriendo.

— ¿Te das cuenta cómo eres? — dice él, soltando una risita —Estoy siendo amable y me sales con tus tratos brutos.

— ¿Tratos brutos? Disculpe, pensé que lo estaba atendiendo bien— dice ella sin molestarse siquiera un poquito mientras suelta su mano y se cruza de brazos. Él abre los ojos y la mira ceñudo.

— No te enojes, era un decir— Ron parece lamentar lo que ha dicho pues suplica con la mirada mientras estira su mano para atrapar la de ella nuevamente. Basta un par de segundos para que Hermione tome la blanca y sudada mano nuevamente y él vuelva a relajarse en su almohada —Te pediría que me besaras pero estoy hecho un asco y voy a contagiarte— dice sonriendo.

—Tu madre podría cuidarte perfectamente, o tu mismo si ya estás grande, pero igual vine a echarte una mano, así que no te tengo asco. Y ya me hubieses contagiado, he estado toda la tarde aquí y no me siento mal— ella se encoge de hombros mientras se da cuenta que ha hablado mucho, como siempre. Suspira y se recuesta al costado de Ron, afirmando su codo en la almohada para poder mirarlo, sin acercarse mucho para no darle calor nuevamente ya que al pobre le había costado mucho trabajo y paños fríos bajar la fiebre. Ron gira su cabeza suavemente y choca su mirada azul con la de ella.

— ¿Entonces…?— dice él mientras estira sus labios requiriendo un beso y ella no puede negárselo. Cortito y tibio, el beso es como la batería que él necesita para volver a sonreír. Ella acaricia sus parpados cerrados con su pulgar y susurra.

—Vamos, duérmete, te hará bien—

—Me he dormido tres veces hoy y siempre despierto para vomitar. No pienso dormir hasta que se me pase esto— responde él con su típico y odioso tono terco en la voz.

—Duérmete— repite ella, firmemente.

—Hermione…— comienza a rogar pero ella le interrumpe de inmediato.

—Duérmete y te ganas más besitos— dice riendo.

—Es un chantaje despreciable, ¿lo sabes? Porque igual vas a besarme— dice él riendo, desafiante.

— ¿Oliendo a sudor y vómito? Créeme que has tenido suerte con que te esté hablando siquiera— comenta en tono de broma y se ríe al ver la expresión de vergüenza y enojo en el rostro de Ron. Entonces rápido aprieta sus manos y acerca su nariz a la frente de él —Te amo, tonto.

—Pero huelo mal

—Estás enfermo y se te pasará

—En un millón de años

—No, sólo después de un sueño reparador— Ron suspira y cierra sus ojos, auto convenciéndose de que debe dormir, se apoya inconscientemente en el pecho de ella para hallar comodidad y ella suelta una risita involuntaria.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta él, un poco molesto.

—Que no te diste ni cuenta y me has hecho caso, en fin, no te molesto más. Duérmete.

—No me sorprende, siempre crees ganarme— comienza él, mirándola hacia arriba. Ella nota sus intenciones y niega con la cabeza.

—No Ron, no vamos a discutir ahora. Duérmete— Él suelta un bufido y vuelve a acomodarse entre la almohada y su pecho —Duérmete y al despertar: besitos— le dice ella con cariño y los dos sueltan una risa.

—O puedo vomitar, quién sabe.

—Cualquiera de las dos, pero duerme, te hará bien— finaliza ella mientras una de sus manos se enreda en sus cabellos rojizos, acariciándolo tiernamente, mientras él sin quererlo o a lo mejor sí, va cayendo poco a poco a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Este momento es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, si les soy sincera.<p>

_Gracias y ... ¿hasta la próxima?_


	3. Dos es más que suficiente

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Traigo otra viñeta yujúu.

Al fin incluí a los dos pequeños nacidos y a ellos haciendo malavares para criarlos, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Dos es más que suficiente

—Papi— la pequeña Rose movió su cara, enmarcada por dos coletas bien tirantes y pelirrojas, para mirar a su padre. Ron, que estaba ocupado dando una papilla a Hugo en la boca intentó prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué, cielo?— preguntó.

—No has picado mi pescado— le recriminó la niña —Puede que tenga espinas.

—Ya lo hago, deja que le de la comida a tu hermano primero— Rose se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bramido, molesta por no obtener la atención necesaria.

—Tío George puede cortar el pescado— dijo George acercando el plato de Rose hacia él para liberar a su hermano, que parecía algo atareado con la comida que Hugo escupía cuando no entraba toda la cuchara en su boca.

—No— dijo Rose de pronto cuando George estaba por agarrar el cuchillo —Papi corta mi pescado.

—Pero papi está ocupado, linda— dijo su tío, con cariño. Rose volteó a ver a Ron

—¿Por qué Hugo siempre antes que yo?— le regañó. Ron la miró como pidiéndole misericordia pero la pequeña poco entendía de esos problemas de adultos.

—Hugo es más pequeño y no sabe comer solo— le explicó Ron, con cariño.

—Yo podría atorarme con las espinas— dijo ella levantando sus cejas, en un gesto tan altanero que a Ron le recordó a su esposa.

—Por eso es que tío George se ofrecía a cortar tu pescado.

—¿Pero es que a caso no te importa a ti que me atore con las espinas?— Hermione, que había preguntado qué era lo que pasaba en cuanto entró al comedor, se acercó a ellos y le quitó el plato a George diciéndole

—Déjalo, George. Gracias— Y dicho esto comenzó a trozar el pescado de Rose y a quitarle las espinas. La pequeña la fulminaba con la mirada. Hermione sin decir nada le dejó el plato frente a ella, acto al cual la niña se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

—¿Ves? Mami ya lo hizo— le dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras limpiaba la carita de Hugo con un paño suave de bebé.

—Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera tampoco— respondió la pequeña, alzando la voz.

—Más respeto señorita, y tu papá está ocupado, así que no lo molestes y come— el tono serio de Hermione hizo que Rose soltara otro bufido, pero como la niña obedecía muchísimo más rápido a su madre que a su padre tomó el tenedor a regañadientes y empezó a pinchar pedacitos de pescado asado que después llevaba a su boca y tragaba aún enojada.

Cuando Ron por fin terminó de dar la comida a Hugo le pasó un peluchito pequeño y con cascabeles adentro para que jugara. El pequeño se distrajo en ello y Ron entonces fue a sentarse junto a Rose, le quitó el tenedor de la mano y la pequeñita lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?— le dijo sintiendo como su mamá y otras personas de su familia la miraban.

—Voy a darte la comida— contestó Ron como si nada. Hermione los miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero si yo ya no soy pequeña como Hugo— dijo Rose, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Pero yo te quiero tanto como a Hugo, así que quiero asegurarme de que comas— le guiñó un ojo a su hija que parecía explotar de alegría y pinchó un poquito de pescado con el tenedor —Ya, abre la boca— Rose abrió la boca aún sonriendo y terminó de comer su pescado antes incluso que los demás. Cuando se levantó de la mesa Ron la atrapó con sus brazos y le dio un besito en la cara.

—¿No te pondrás más celosa de Hugo, verdad?— le preguntó Ron haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita

—Te quiero, papi— contestó riendo ante las cosquillas de Ron.

—No, no te pregunte eso, no me hagas tonto. Te hice una pregunta. Promételo— le obligó aún haciéndole cosquillas.

—Está bien, lo prometo— dijo ella al tiempo que se soltó de su agarre para salir corriendo al patio a jugar con Albus, James y Roxanne.

Ron suspiró y se volteó hacia la mesa. Hermione traía de la cocina el plato para él, que apenas comenzaba cuando toda su familia ya estaba por terminar.

—Hermione...— susurró para hablar a su esposa que le sonrió apenas escuchó su nombre —¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? – le habló seriamente. Hermione se sonrojó enormemente y le golpeó la pierna.

—Ron, estamos en la mesa…— dijo bajito, sonrojada.

—No, no me refiero a eso, cochina— le corrigió riendo y ella miró para todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie les estuviera mirando raro.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces?— le preguntó. Ron sonrió.

—A que tal vez tienes razón, con Hugo y Rose ya tenemos, no quiero otro más— y ambos soltaron una carcajada antes de darse un pequeño beso en los labios ya que Ron tenía demasiada hambre como para aguantarse más.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste y perdonen si en esta he dejado el romance de lado, porque lo haré en otras más que vienen también, que estan inspiradas más en la familia Weasley-Granger que en la pareja en sí, por la explicación que di en el primer chapter.<p>

En fin, espero continuen aquí.

SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO(?).


	4. Botones

¡HOLA! No sé qué tiene de relación madura la siguiente viñeta, pero bué, digamos que viven juntos, ambos trabajan hasta tarde, blablá. Es de carácter más sensual (?) porque quería que hubiera uno así y porque ustedes igual querían, ja.

¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Botones

—Ronald…— le reprendió, pero su voz no alcanzó a sonar menos que un gemido. Sus manos, que motivadas por la escasa fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba hace un rato habían ido a parar a su pecho para alejarlo de ella, acariciaban lentamente el cuello de la camisa de Ron. Desprendió un botón y él sonrió contra su boca.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Y mucho — le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y volvía a capturar sus labios con suavidad. Ella desprendió otro botón por inercia, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, diciéndome cosas bonitas consigues lo que quieres, ¿verdad?— pegó su frente con la de él, y se desesperó por volver a cazar su boca. Ron ahogó una sonrisa de triunfo y le devolvió el beso.

—No soy yo el que te está desvistiendo — dijo riendo y ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sin embargo su mano izquierda continuó batallando con el siguiente botón. Soltó un bufido de frustración al no conseguir abrirlo y entonces se aferró al cuello de él y le besó de lleno en la boca. Ron movía sus labios con dulzura y pasión entremezcladas, conquistando con su lengua la de ella y disfrutando del sabor que ésta le entregaba. Movió sus manos que se aferraban a la menuda cintura y así levantó la suave prenda de algodón, disfrutando del roce de la piel suave de Hermione, quitándosela por completo. Ella entonces, presa de la envidia y el deseo, volvió a batallar con aquel botón que le había impedido desvestirlo primero.

—_Arrgh_— gimió molesta y él soltó una risita. Le tomó un instante apenas desatar con su mano derecha el botón que a ella tanto le había costado, ella le miró a los ojos, y luego a la camisa intercaladamente, y Ron entendió que había finalizado el turno de uso de aquella camisa sobre su cuerpo, como así también los intentos de ella por sacársela, entonces se la quitó rápidamente él solo.

Ella se arrojó a él, volviendo a capturar sus besos mientras se fascinaba al acariciar la tersa y blanca piel de la espalda de Ron.

Él la empujó con suavidad sobre la cama, para poder lanzarse sobre ella y poseerla con vehemencia, como venía deseándolo desde que llego a casa, pero al apoyar la tibia espalda de la mujer contra la superficie sólida, el sonido de un montón de papeles arrugándose lo distrajo. Ella dio un salto.

Claro, la había recostado sobre los documentos que había estado leyendo e intentando estudiar hasta que él llegó, lleno de palabras bonitas y de besos calurosos haciéndola perder el norte de sus análisis, le miró reprobatoriamente. Ron parecía debatirse entre varias opciones bajo la molesta mirada - atenta y deseosa – de Hermione, que esperaba que se le ocurriera algo y de preferencia _rápido_. Nada muy brillante podía ocurrírsele en ese estado, pensó ella y no se equivocó. Ron de un solo manotazo había arrojado el libro, los papeles, pergaminos, pluma y tinta al suelo y se había lanzado sobre su cuello, hambriento de piel, besos y gemidos.

Hermione por un momento se puso a pensar en cómo sería la vida de Ron si no contara con una varita mágica que solucionaría después el desastre que acababa de armar. Sería incluso más caótica, se contestó ella sola. Pero tuvo que dejar rápido sus pensamientos en cuanto las manos de Ron se deslizaron por sus piernas, encendiendo fuego tras su paso.

Con el corazón desbocado como un caballo de carreras, llevó sus manos desesperadas al botón de su pantalón. Le estaba costando enormidades, por lo que Ron se erguió sobre ella, dejándole libre acceso para que abriera y le quitara la prenda con total tranquilidad. Pero, o sus manos estaban sudadas o increíblemente aún se ponía nerviosa si él la miraba atento, lo que sea, pero no pudo abrirlo. Bufó molesta y dejó caer los brazos a su lado, rendida. Él sonrió mientras se bajaba de la cama para quitarse los pantalones, y los calcetines de un viaje. Hermione sonrió cuando lo vio acomodarse entre sus piernas, con su ropa interior aún en su lugar, para volver a capturar sus labios con frenesí.

—Comenzarás a usar ropa con menos botones — le dijo ella en tono de broma, coqueta, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja —No se me dan bien.

—Mira— le contestó él en el mismo tono mientras llevaba la delicada mano de ella hacia el borde de su bóxer — No tiene ningún botón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, tiene sabor a limón, no me digan que no.<strong>


	5. Regalos

_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Regalos

— ¿Ya podemos abrir los regalos?

—Sí, Ron. Ya podemos

— ¡Al fin!

—Oye, estaba comiendo…

—Sí, pero no me dejaste abrir siquiera uno a mí solo.

—Son regalos de boda, se abren de a dos. Y yo soy precisamente la novia ¿O se te olvida?

—Claro que no se me olvida, Hermione.

—Muy bien, abramos éste.

—Un sobre…

—No suenes escéptico. Puede ser bueno… ¡mira!

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Pasajes de avión!

—¿Qué es avión?

—Ronald... Son esos aparatos enormes que vuelan, la gente viaja en ellos.

—Ah, claro, claro… ¿quién nos regala eso? No quiero un avión, tengo mi escoba.

—No nos regalan un avión… nos regalan un viaje…

—¡Pero podemos aparecernos!

—¡Pero mi tío Mike no lo sabe!

—Ah sí, bueno…

—Son con destino a Paris…

—¡Nunca he ido a Francia!

—Yo sí, te encantará.

—¿Es como una luna de miel eso, no?

—Sí, eso creo porque mira… mi primo Bob y su esposa nos envían… estadía en un hotel de Paris.

—Oh, eso se oye raro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensaba buscar algún lugar con magos ahí… pero ir a un hotel muggle…

—¡Deja de criticarlo todo!

—No lo critico pero es que… bueno, estará bien.

—Sí… estará bien… en un hotel muggle hay ventajas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Como el que no saben romper un hechizo silenciador...

— ...

— ... Y se alejan tan pronto leen el simple cartelito de "no molestar" de la puerta.

—Oh ya veo, pretendes que no vea Paris y tenerme encerrado en la habitación todo el día ¿no?

—¡Ronald, no digo eso!

—Amo cuando te sonrojas por decir cochinadas...

—¡No he dicho cochinadas!

—¡Pero las insinuaste!

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Para que exigirías entonces que "no nos molesten"?

—Ah, Ronald… cállate.

—Me gusta que me digas Ronald cuando estás sonrojada por decir cosas sucias.

—¡Oh, ya basta!

—Dime que pare

—Ron ya déjalo…

—Uh qué pesada, ya.

— ...

—¡Mira, ese es de Ginny!

—Pero si ya abrimos el de Ginny y Harry ayer ¿recuerdas?

—No cuestiones que no sé leer. La única Ginny Weasley que conozco es mi hermana...

—Bah, qué raro. Lo abriré...

—Oh, creo que amo a mi hermanita.

—La mataré.

—¿Por qué? Está muy bonito...

—Ron...

—Y ahí está tu sonrojo de nuevo...

—¡Ya, para!

—Póntelo...

—¿Qué? ¡No!... Ginny está loca si cree que me pondré esto... mira ¡si es sólo un trapito!

—Póntelo...

—No empieces ahora, Ron...

—¿Ahora? ¿O sea que te lo pondrás después?

—No dije eso...

—¿Lo estás diciendo ahora?

— ...

—¡Sí!

—No celebres todavía, y ya para de hacer eso... tenemos que abrir los regalos.

—Yo me quedo con el de Ginny, no abramos más...

—Quédatelo, no creo que te quede... Ni siquiera sé si me entrará a mí.

—Tonta, con el regalo de Ginny y contigo dentro de él...

—Ron...

—¿mm?

—Guardémoslo para Paris ¿ya?

—No, en Paris compramos otro... póntelo ahora.

—Pero Ronald...

—¿Uhm?

—Abríamos…los…regalos…

—Después seguimos, tienes razón, tenemos que aprovecharlos todos… aprovechemos este…

—Eres un oportunista, ¿sabías?

—Sonríes, te sonrojas, me tratas mal y me llamas por mi nombre completo. ¿Podrías excitarme más?

—¡Ronald!

—Oh, ya basta, mujer cruel.

— …

—Te amo…

—Espérame arriba y si dices algo más me arrepiento de esta locura… ¡Vamos, muévete!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!<strong>


	6. Un avance en la relación

_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Un avance en la relación

—Vamos Ron, levántate— dice Hermione mientras menea suavemente el hombro desnudo del pelirrojo que suelta un bramido y se da vuelta al lado contrario. Ella suspira y vuelve a insistir —Tenemos un almuerzo con tu familia, despierta.

Acepta que había comenzado a despertarlo de forma amorosa, pero ya llevaba más de diez minutos en los que ella ya había conseguido vestirse y él seguía ahí, durmiendo como si nada

—Ronald, ya basta. Arriba, arriba**—** y en un acto cruel como ella sola, tira de las frazadas hasta atrás destapando a Ron, que sólo llevaba su bóxer negro, hasta las rodillas. El se hace un ovillo producto del frío y vuelve a soltar un ronquido. Ella se exaspera pero como no tiene ánimos de discutir, una porque es muy temprano y otra porque Ron está semidesnudo, se sienta en la cama y toma su bolsito de cosméticos para encontrar su cepillo y su encrespador de pestañas. Los toma para dirigirse al baño, pero antes decide volver a zamarrear a Ron.

—Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano, vamos despierta**—** le ruega y le da un besito en la mejilla. Él se remueve en la cama y abre los ojos, molesto.

—Es Percy— responde, girándose para atrapar su boca en un beso de buenos días.

—¿Y? Es tu hermano. Y ya, estás muy perezoso, levántate**—** ella se aleja y desaparece al meterse al baño. Ron siente el agua correr y estira las piernas. Le apetece celebrar el cumpleaños de Percy tanto como leerse veinte libros de historia muggle sin parar.

Camina hasta el baño y empuja la puerta, recibe como bienvenida varias gotitas de agua sobre la cara y el pecho que lo hacen dar un salto.

—Oh, lo siento Ron— dice Hermione dándose cuenta que lo ha salpicado de agua al cepillar su pelo. Él se seca las gotitas de la cara.

—Quiero hacer pipí— le dice de pronto.

—Estoy ocupando el baño, amor**—** ella acomoda su pelo a un costado e intenta ondularlo con los dedos.

—Pero necesito hacer pipí**—** reclama él dando saltitos, como si su necesidad fuera totalmente exigente.

—Aguántate un poco y no exageres— dice ella con tranquilidad mientras continua mirándose al espejo intentando acomodar su pelo.

— ¡Me he aguantado toda la noche! Ahora quiero hacer pipí— espeta él y toma el borde de sus bóxer con uno de sus dedos **—**O sales o lo haré contigo aquí— Ella le mira con los ojos abiertos como plato, trata de decir algo, pero luego cierra la boca —No es como si no lo hayas visto antes— dice él encogiéndose de hombros y levantando la tapa del inodoro.

— ¡Pero Ron no es lo mismo!, ya me salgo, ya me salgo. ¡Qué desagradable!— dice comentando mientras da un portazo fuera del baño. Oye la risa de Ron y decide terminar de arreglarse el pelo sentada en la cama, mientras lo seca con una toalla. Oye después de un rato el ruido de la ducha y rueda los ojos.

Va a la cocina y pone el agua a hervir y unos panes a tostar. Ron baja luego de un rato, con el pelo mojado y la misma ropa de la noche anterior y se sientan juntos a comer.

— ¿Cuándo es que vuelven tus papás de su conferencia? — pregunta él mirando hacia el televisor del señor Granger.

—En unos días, no sé específicamente cuando— responde dando un mordisco a su tostada.

—No sabes cuando regresan tus padres, sin embargo, me invitas a pasar la noche contigo, como si nada…**— **comienza a alegar él, ella le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No te invité yo, te invitaste solito.

—Podrías haberme echado— dice él y ella le da una mirada incrédula —Además que tus padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y? Estamos tomando desayuno, no es nada malo— dice ella riendo.

—Claro pero y si… ya sabes, si hubiesen llegado en otro momento**—** dice él barajando seriamente la posibilidad.

—No te preocupes, aún no aprueban su examen de aparición, Ronald.

—Oh, qué graciosa— dice él, decidiéndose por no discutir más —¿Me acompañarías al callejón Diagon antes de ir a mi casa?

—¿Por qué?— pregunta ella

—Necesito comprarle un regalo a Percy, le compraré un paquetito de dulces— dice riéndose de su propia idea —Grageas de todos los sabores, pediré que echen solamente las de moco y las de hígado de …-

—No será necesario, ya tengo tu regalo para Percy— dice ella y él abre los ojos.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta anonadado.

—Bueno, es un regalo de los dos para Percy, ¿no te importa, verdad?— le pregunta con algo de miedo de haberse tomado tales atribuciones, comenzar a hacer regalos en conjunto era un paso más en la relación, pero ella consideró que comenzar con Percy sería lo más indicado. Después de todo, poco le importaba a Ron lo que le regalarían a su hermano menos favorito.

—No, me parece estupendo— él toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente —Después de todo siempre compro malos regalos— dice riendo.

— ¿No quieres saber qué le compré? – cuestiona ella.

—No, pero vamos, dímelo— sonríe mientras Hermione niega con la cabeza, de forma reprobatoria.

—Le compré un conjunto de corbatas, en una tienda muggle, pero son muy bonitas y combinables con los trajes que él siempre usa— Ron sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso en los labios.

—Siempre piensas en todo, eres la mejor ¿sabías?— se besan mientras ríen y ella se siente contenta de que a él le haya parecido bien eso de hacer regalos juntos, aunque en parte sabe que Ron ve todo eso más que como un 'avance en su relación' como una liberación de las compras que no le agradan —Supongo que se dará cuenta que no lo compré yo— dice riendo. Ella le acaricia la cara con una mano antes de revolver su café.

—Supongo, pero esperemos quedar bien— ambos sonríen antes de terminar su desayuno, tomar sus abrigos y abandonar la casa de Hermione en dirección a la penosa tarde del cumpleaños de Percy, que de no ser porque Molly cocinaría, prometería ser una velada de la cual Ron escaparía sí o sí, incluso aunque tuviera la compañía de Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por vuestro tiempo :)<strong>


	7. Televisión

_Todo lo reconocible es de JK Rowling y de WB records, respectivamente._

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Televisión

—Uno que disfruta de la televisión ¿eh?— dice Harry mirando como Ron se ríe a carcajadas frente al aparato electrónico que hasta hace poco no sabía usar muy bien.

—Ni que lo digas, no se despega de ahí— Hermione intenta sonar enojada, sin embargo, cuando posa sus ojos sobre Ron no puede evitar sonreír. Harry ve como en ella se va derritiendo la ternura que siempre la cubre cuando de Ron se trata.

—¿Qué ves?— le pregunta Harry a Ron, golpeándole el hombro. Ron se sobresalta.

—Oh… mm…es una…cómo una película…pero más corta— dice distraído aún por la televisión.

—¿Una novela, una serie?— adivina Harry.

—¡Eso! Una serie— dice Ron sonriendo, pero no por Harry sino por la televisión.

—¿De qué trata?— el chico de la cicatriz de rayo se acomoda en el sofá junto a Ron, observando a los personajes de la tele.

—Bueno, son un grupo de amigos muggles— explica el pelirrojo atropellándose con las palabras por la intención de hablar rápido y no perderse más del capítulo de aquella serie —y tienen un montón de problemas y de eso, en general es eso. Pero son jodidamente graciosos— comenta riéndose por alguna cosa que ha hecho la chica a la cual llaman _Mónica _en la televisión.

—¡Oh!— dice Harry reconociendo de pronto los rostros —Dudley veía ese show…— Ron y Hermione lo miran confundidos, se miran entre los dos y parece que la gracia se le ha ido a Ron.

—Si quieres lo cambio— dice a regañadientes, no quiere cambiarlo pero de todas formas toma el control remoto.

—¡No, qué dices!… nunca le presté atención, pero veamos que tal— Harry se relaja sobre el sofá y le baja la mano a Ron que apuntaba aún con el control hacia la tele. Ron sonríe y Hermione se acomoda junto a su novio en el sillón.

De alguna forma, el único beneficio que traía la nueva afición de Ron por la tv era que ella disfrutaba de sus abrazos calentitos a cada momento, sin necesidad de pedirlos pues él la veía llegar y abría sus brazos casi de forma inmediata para acurrucarla junto a él. Cosa que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

—¡Oh no, encontrará _la lista_!— comenta Ron con algo de desesperación y de risa en su voz.

—¿Qué lista?— se sobresalta Hermione, que había hundido su cabeza en el pecho de él y estaba medio adormilada.

_—Ross_ ha hecho una lista con las cosas que detesta de _Rachel_ sólo para que ella no le guste más, pero le sigue gustando y ahora que están juntos ella va a leer la lista y todo se irá al diablo— explica Ron apresurado para unirse a las carcajadas de Harry. Hermione quiere reírse del repentino interés de su novio por aquel programa muggle sin sentido, a su parecer, pero se contiene y vuelve a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Después de un rato es tanto lo que Ron y Harry se ríen y comentan que se ve obligada a desenterrarse de su calentito abrigo y prestarle atención a aquel show que parece cada vez ser menos tonto y más divertido. Ron la besa en los comerciales y ella se da cuenta de que el amor a la televisión no está tan mal después de todo, y que sin quererlo ha conseguido encontrar otra cosa más que disfruta hacer al lado del lindo tontorrón de su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Juro solemnemente que escribí esta tontera por puro amor a<strong>_ FRIENDS_.** Nada más.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. James

_Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

James

—Tranquila Ginny, ¿crees que no cuidaré bien a mi sobrino?— le recrimina Hermione a su cuñada, que nerviosa no paraba de dar indicaciones de cómo le gustaba la leche a su hijo, de cuáles juguetes prefería y un sinfín de formas de hacerle cariño para que dejara de llorar o sonriera.

—No es eso, claro que confío en ti, pero es que… —se encoge de hombros y Harry la abraza para enfundarle valentía a su esposa.

—Es que será la primera vez que lo dejamos solo— intenta excusar Harry los nervios de Ginny.

—No se quedará solo— responde Ron mientras en un acto involuntario, hace lo mismo que su mejor amigo y rodea a Hermione por los hombros. Se sonríen una pareja a la otra y tras un montón de despedidas alargadas, Ginny y Harry se marchan.

Hermione mira a Ron con algo de diversión en sus ojos y luego posa su mirada en James, que duerme tranquilamente en su cunita acomodada improvisadamente en mitad de la sala. Ron se recuesta en el sofá y prende la televisión. Baja el volumen al instante que siente la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione sobre él. James se mueve un poquito y él siente como desea volver el tiempo atrás para evitar todo lo que se avecina… se mueve un poco más y abre uno de sus ojitos marrones, iguales a los de su madre.

—Oh… despertó— dice Hermione mirando al pequeño como si no existiera cosa más hermosa. James con una de sus manos refriega sus ojos, suspira pesadamente y lanza un quejido. Ella inmediatamente mueve su cuna y sisea para que se vuelva a dormir, pero lo único que James hace es volver a lanzar un ruido muy parecido al llanto.

Ella lo toma entre sus brazos y el bebé comienza a llorar más fuertemente. Se balancea de lado a lado mientras Ron la mira algo arrepentido de haber encendido la televisión y compadeciéndose de él mismo por el regaño que se le acercaba.

Ella tarareaba una canción sin sentido mientras acunaba al bebé entre sus brazos, pasó poco rato y James ya no lloraba pero ahora jugueteaba divertido y concentrado con uno de los mechones de su madrina.

—¿Se durmió de nuevo?— pregunta Ron mientras los mira.

—No— dice ella, en un susurro —está jugando, mira— la sonrisa que Hermione tiene en su rostro era algo que él no había visto nunca antes en ella, era ternura, adoración y alivio mezclados. Él sonrie cuando la ve tan concentrada en su labor de mamá postiza, pero trata de no detenerse a pensar en ello.

—Ron— dice ella, aún con la voz suave. Él la mira para mostrarle que la escucha —Quiero uno de estos— dice sonriendo mientras mira a James con ojos soñadores, y no tiene que decirle a que se refiere, pues él lo entiende a la perfección —Uno nuestro— agrega para ser más precisa.

—Sabes que cuando quieras estoy disponible— bromea él y ella lo mira como si aquella broma hubiese pasado desapercibida y él acabara de decirle la cosa más bella del mundo.

—¿Te gustaría?— pregunta, con la voz llena de ilusión. ¿Cómo alguien podría decirle que no?, piensa Ron. No con esa voz ni con esa expresión en su rostro, asemejándola a un niño al que le van a comprar aquel juguete que ha deseado por meses. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno… pareces caerle bien a James, si tuviéramos uno propio le caerías mejor ¿no?— Ella suelta una risita.

— ¿Y a ti como te cae?

— ¿James?— pregunta confundido, ella asiente con la cabeza —¡Es un bebé! ¿Cómo voy a saber si me cae bien? Ni siquiera habla.

— ¿Te he dicho que llegas a ser muy insensible a veces?— le dice ella mientras deposita nuevamente a James en su cuna, que tan solo unos segundos atrás había conseguido caer rendido al sueño otra vez. Él suelta un bufido, ella quita con cuidado uno de sus rizos que permanecía enredado en la pequeña manito del bebé y se va a sentar al sofá junto a Ron.

Deseando ignorar la conversación anterior toma el libro que está sobre la mesita junto al sofá y comienza a pasar las páginas. Últimamente se había fanatizado por leer novelas de autores muggles, y estaba realmente enganchada de esa en especial.

Cuando por fin ha localizado el párrafo en el que iba, siente como la enorme mano de Ron se pone sobre su vientre plano. Ella le mira confundida.

Él parece estar sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras la acaricia de esa forma tan extraña. Ella primero creyó que él deseaba algo con otras intenciones, pero al verlo tan ensimismado dentro de sí y sin ningún atisbo de sensualidad en sus caricias le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa?— Él se recuesta su lado sin quitar aún la mano de todo su abdomen y murmura sin mirarla su respuesta.

—Pienso en que te verías bonita con una panza enorme.

* * *

><p>Ya me van quedando menos de estas viñetas, prometo que el suplicio terminará pronto.<p>

**Gracias por seguir ahí :)**


	9. Hijos problema, nueras estrellas

_Todo lo reconocible en el siguiente texto pertenece a J.K Rowling, autora de la saga de Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Hijos problema, nueras estrellas

Hermione se encuentra en la tranquilidad del sofá de su casa, leyendo el periódico mientras mastica unas galletitas que ha comprado de regreso a casa. Su papá hace un crucigrama en el asiento del frente y se rasca la cabeza, pensando.

—¿Actor norteamericano, separado de Jennifer Aniston, y actualmente casado con Angelina…?— comienza a preguntar su padre y ella rueda los ojos.

—Brad Pitt, papá— dice ella con voz fastidiada. Él chasquea la lengua.

De pronto ambos se sobresaltan por el ruido que ha provocado la repentina aparición de Ron en medio de la sala.

—¡Ron! ¡¿Pero qué…? — comienza ella, alarmada.

—Lo siento, lo siento— dice el pelirrojo asustado al percatarse de la presencia de su suegro —Buenas tarde señor Granger— estira la mano y se la estrecha —siento irrumpir de esta manera, pero debo contarte algo…—añade mirando a Hermione. Ella le mira confundida y medio alarmada.

—¿Pasó algo grave?— cuestiona asustada.

—No, grave sí… bueno no, ¡pero es buenísimo! — sonríe de oreja a oreja y ella se asusta aún más. Su padre mira de uno en uno confundido. Hace ademán de levantarse pero Ron hace un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se quede.

—Oh, no, no se vaya, merece escucharlo usted también— El señor Granger arquea una ceja, medio divertido de la emoción de Ron, al contrario de su hija que está cada vez más preocupada.

—¡Percy ha dejado embarazada a su novia! — suelta de forma estrepitosa. Hermione ahoga un gritito y se lleva la mano al pecho — ¡Debiste haber visto a mamá cuando se lo dijo! "¡Un hijo fuera del matrimonio…!"— la imitó —"¡Y encima con una chica con la que lleva saliendo un par de meses!" — Ron rompe a reír nuevamente. El señor Granger le mira confundido. Hermione comienza a molestarse.

—No sé qué tiene de gracioso— espeta enojada.

—¿Sabes cuánto hemos esperado que Percy haga algo mal?— pregunta él, molesto por la falta de entusiasmo de Hermione. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No veo que un bebé sea motivo de saldar cuentas pendientes por tus riñas con tu hermano mayor— le reprende.

—No, no lo es… pero… ¡vamos! Llevan saliendo no más de un mes y medio, y mira…a mamá no le gustan esas cosas, ya sabes. El cuento de las mujeres fatales y blablá…— Ron vuelve a reírse — Primero sales con la chica, luego te casas y luego los hijos…— Ron se ríe y mete las manos en el bolsillo. Le entrega un paquetito blando. Ella le mira confundida, lo abre y descubre dentro de él unos panecillos con frutas, algo aplastados.

—Mamá te los envía— dice riendo todavía —por ser una buena novia— Hermione se pone colorada de pronto y se sorprende al ver que su padre se ha unido a las risas de Ron, mientras éste le contaba animadamente lo terrible que era Percy durante su adolescencia y cómo era el que hacía todo correctamente y jamás decepcionaría a sus padres en asuntos morales.

—Muy bien, George no está en casa…así que debo ir a contarle— hace ademán de irse. Hermione chasquea la lengua y habla para evitar que se vaya.

—Dejen de burlarse de su hermano— protesta sintiéndose herida —Piensa en tu pobre sobrino… pobre bebé, no tiene la culpa de no haber sido deseado, para que ahora encima sea motivo de burla y enemistades.

—Nos aprovechamos del enojo de mamá, sí, es cierto… pero no nos estamos bur—

—¿Tu madre no quiere al bebé? — se horroriza ella con voz chillona. Ron suelta un bufido.

—No, qué va… La emocionan los niños, ya sabes, más chalecos que tejer…—dice consiguiendo arrancar una risita del padre de Hermione otra vez.

—Entonces, con mayor razón ustedes dejen de burlarse de Percy y de la pobre de… la niña, ella— añade sabiendo que no ha memorizado el nombre de la novia de Percy.

—Hermione… somos nosotros y es Percy. No es una burla, es… bueno, harían lo mismo con cualquiera de la familia— se encoge de hombros

—No es cierto, si hubiese sido Ginny tendría que tener escondido a Harry aquí echando hechizos protectores por doquier…

—Si fuera Ginny…—comienza él, sintiendo como su semblante ha cambiado, pero se para de inmediato y la mira ceñudo —¿Lo esconderías? ¿Lo protegerías a pesar de lo que hizo?

—¡Deja de ser tan machista! Por supuesto que sí, escondería a Harry antes que lo maten entre todos ustedes…— se cruza de brazos y alza la cabeza, desafiante. Ron rueda los ojos.

—Ginny es diferente— zanja.

—¿Y si hubiésemos sido nosotros? — pregunta sintiendo como la risa se ha esfumado del rostro de su padre y Ron se ha puesto pálido en el acto —Ahí sí que no te gustaría que se burlaran…

—Yo no les caigo tan mal…— se defiende Ron —Además que… ¡Hermione!— la culpa mirando por el rabillo del ojo al señor Granger, sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado nervioso como para continuar hablando.

—Puede ser…— dice ella barajando la posibilidad —pero de todas formas, odiarías las bromas que de seguro nos harían. Y odiarías que tu mamá dijera que soy una _mujer no-sé-qué_…

—¡Mamá te adora! — responde él, sintiéndose ridículo.

—¡Porque no estoy embarazada!

—No, porque eres tú. Te quiere de veras— dice él, exasperándose mientras le indica con la mano el paquetito de dulces que descansa aún sobre las piernas de ella —además…— añade con voz suave —nosotros llevamos años juntos y si estuviéramos en ese caso, que obviamente no lo es— añade mirando nuevamente a su suegro —todos estarían felices.

—Sí, claro— dice ella, sarcásticamente —¡Estarían haciendo un escándalo igual a este y lo sabes!

—Por eso es que tú y yo no tendremos hijos hasta después de casados— le sonríe de lado, para terminar esa posible futura discusión. El señor Granger suelta de nuevo una risa al ver los intentos de Ron por quedar bien, y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado se concentra otra vez en su crucigrama.

Ron lo mira y luego fija la vista en Hermione, que se ha quedado callada, con una sonrisa escapándole del rostro.

Él decide que ir a contarle a George puede esperar y se sienta a su lado. Hermione le toma el rostro con las manos y le da un beso en la boca. Demasiado apasionado como para dárselo con su padre en el mismo salón, por lo que Ron se hace para atrás de inmediato, procurando mantener la pose. Ella suelta una risita y le mira aún con sus ojos encendidos y su sonrisa perfecta adorándole el rostro.

—¿Qué? — le dice él y ella se muerde el labio inferior.

—Nada— dice mientras pega su frente con la de él —me ha gustado lo que dijiste

—Pensé que te habías enojado porque pensabas que me burlaba de mi hermano.

—No eso— dice ella, suspirando pesadamente —Lo otro…eso de…nosotros.

—¿Lo de tener hijos? — se alarma Ron, abriendo los ojos y separándose de ella. Hermione vuelve a morderse el labio y asiente con la cabeza. Él ve cómo en su corazón ha sembrado aquello que su Charlie y George siempre le decían que no debía hacer. Eso de comprometerse tan a fondo, de hablar acerca de un futuro sólido, de prometer cosas que quizá después no querría cumplir.

Pero… ¿cómo no iba a querer cumplir eso que ha prometido implícitamente? ¿Cómo no iba a querer pasar el resto de su vida con la hermosa muchacha que tiene por novia? ¿Cómo, si es que ella se lo pidiera, no iba a tener hijos con ella? Sus hijos, de ambos…

Piensa en que Charlie y George nunca habían estado enamorados si se arriesgaron a aconsejarle tamaña estupidez, pues viendo la mirada iluminada de Hermione y su sonrisa pura era imposible querer o desear otra cosa que no fuera estar con ella por el resto de sus días.

—Bueno…— dice sonriendo, volviendo a pegar sus frentes —Vamos a tener hijos algún día, ¿o no quieres tener mis hijos? — le pregunta, simulando molestia y desconcierto. Ella se ríe.

—Sí quiero— le dice sonriendo. Ron sonríe de vuelta y le da un corto beso en los labios.

—Pero será cuando seas mi esposa, para evitar bromas y comentarios de mujer fatal, ¿te parece? — añade divertido, a modo de condición y ella vuelve a soltar una carcajada —Porque quieres ser mi esposa, ¿cierto?

—Claro que quiero— responde ella, y sus ojos brillan aún con mayor fuerza. Ron trata de buscar más cosas qué decir, algo que le haga brillar su rostro con más intensidad, sonreír con mayor felicidad, pero no se le ocurre más que susurrarle que la ama. Ella le contesta rodeándolo con los brazos y pegándose a su cuerpo para sellar con un abrazo aquella hermosa promesa.

—¿Y entonces? — pregunta el Señor Granger, sobresaltándolos y haciéndolos terminar el abrazo de forma apresurada —¿Qué hará tu hermano?— pregunta.

—¿Cómo que qué hará?— cuestiona Hermione abriendo los ojos.

—¿Se casarán?— pregunta su padre a Ron, ignorándola.

—Supongo— dice Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¡Pero por qué son tan machistas?— exclama Hermione. Los dos hombres la miran con el entrecejo fruncido, ella continua —No tienen porqué casarse.

—No, claro que no, pero…— empezó el Señor Granger pero ella lo cortó de inmediato.

—Pero es que papá— suelta con frustración —¿Acaso… Audrey— dice recordando el nombre de la muchacha—...no puede ser mamá soltera?

—Sabes que mi familia no permitiría eso— dice Ron en seguida. Ella entorna los ojos —Percy estaría presente sí o sí.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la necesidad…?— dice Hermione frustrándose.

—Era por decir, cariño— la tranquiliza su padre. Hermione hace una mueca de incredulidad.

—Papá, es hora de que la gente empiece a darse cuenta que las cosas pueden resultar sin seguir siempre lo establecido por la sociedad— pronuncia Hermione, con más suavidad que antes. Ron atisbó una sonrisa.

—¿Romper las reglas, dices?— cuestiona. Ella niega con la cabeza y lo mira a través de sus pestañas.

—No. El funcionamiento de las relaciones humanas cambian, y no se puede esperar y seguir siempre un estatuto de lo que es correcto y lo que no… hay casos y casos, todos diferentes— argumenta.

—Sí— dijo su padre, estando de acuerdo —Pero ahora hablamos del futuro de un niño, no de elfos domésticos, querida…— Y era exacto lo que Ron había pensado decir, pero como no había querido tener problemas y el señor Granger se le adelantó, no lo había hecho. Hermione fulmina a su padre con la mirada.

—No se puede con ustedes— se cruzó de brazos nuevamente recostándose en el sofá.

—Yo no he dicho nada— se defendiende Ron. El padre de Hermione suelta una carcajada.

—Vaya, te cambias de bando muy rápido— Ron se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero…—dice riendo y Hermione esboza una sonrisa cínica, evidentemente molesta.

Ron le roba un beso rápido antes de ponerse de pie.

—Como sea— dice Ron mientras estira la mano para despedirse de su suegro —No sé si se casarán y me tiene sin cuidado, pero al parecer están juntos… lo cual es bueno… para todos— agrega lo último mirando a Hermione con cuidado— Ya sabes, para el bebé.

—Ya— dice ella cruzada de brazos aún, pero medio sonriendo —¿Tu mamá está muy de los nervios?

—Umm… se le pasará— dice Ron restándole importancia. Hermione agita su varita y murmura algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar. Un hechizo convocador porque al instante un frasquito pequeño y azul ha llegado a sus manos. Se lo entrega a Ron.

—Es _remittendum__._ Cinco gotas en el té. Ni una sola más— Ron toma la botellita entre sus dedos y la mira con una ceja alzada. Su padre la mira con la misma extrañeza. Hermione rueda los ojos — Poción para relajarse, _Pociones medicinales y su correcta aplicación en la vida diaria_— nombra el título del libro del cual sacó la receta y Ron sonríe de medio lado, divertido. Ella siente que, como siempre, habló demás y que no era necesario decir todo aquello, Ron confiaría en ella de igual forma —Me ha comentado que le duele siempre el colon producto de los nervios… supongo que esto la tiene con todo la tripa en la mano— Su padre sonríe y se concentra en su crucigrama otra vez.

Ron se agacha nuevamente a su altura y la besa de lleno en la boca, con dulzor y ternura. Cuando se separaran luego de un rato, el señor Granger continúa concentrado en su asunto sin dejar de fruncir las cejas. Ron murmura guiñándole un ojo a Hermione antes de desaparecerse.

—Y así no esperas ser la nuera favorita.

Y dicho esto se va, se esfuma con un ruido exagerado, típico de cuando está apurado o pensando en otra cosa. Ella se queda en el sofá sonriendo completamente satisfecha. Su padre se carraspea.

—Casada con Ashton Kutcher y protagonista de _Ghost,_… — empieza otra vez su papá y ella rueda los ojos, con una sonrisa antes de murmurar

—Demi Moore, papá.

Y vuelve a concentrarse en las noticias del día, ahuyentando de su mente la bella imagen que se le arremolina en los pensamientos en los que Ron va apareciéndose por cada casa que conoce contando que Hermione está embarazada, y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Je, hola. No sé cómo Audrey y Percy quedaron juntos, pero los utilicé aquí porque me convenía. La verdad es que siempre he querido un poco de humillación para el menos querido de los Weasley. Merlín, lo merece... imagínense, encima de todo le pone al bebé MOLLY y se compra a Molly otra vez. Ay, me carga este muchacho.

**Ya, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme :)**


	10. La charla

**Nota:** HOLA._ He regresado al colegio,_ y con jornada doble para recuperar clases. ¡Hurra! *sarcasmo* por lo que la inspiración se me irá poco a poco, lo presiento. Así que ya no creo que dure para mucho más este cuento de las "viñetas". El siguiente shot no pude acortarlo. Es más Ron/Hugo, es bien familiar XD pero tiene su romione bien implícito, ya saben, siempre ahí los dos.

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>J. K. Rowling es la dueña de todo lo reconocible en el siguiente one-shot<em>

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

La charla

—Hugo, ven— llama Ron a su hijo menor con la mano. El muchacho, flacucho, de pelo rojo y apenas un poco más bajito que su padre camina hacia él, desganado.

—Levanta los pies, cariño— corrige su madre desde el sofá sin siquiera mirarlo. Hugo suelta un bufido.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe todo?— dice más para sí que para los demás. Hermione suelta una risita.

—Más de veinte años preguntándome lo mismo, hijo— dice Ron, sonriendo —Pero ven, vamos al patio, quiero hablar contigo— abraza al joven por los hombros y salen juntos al jardín. Hugo mira a su padre extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta cuando ve que Ron se ha quedado callado mirando un arbusto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Mira, esto será probablemente una de las cosas más complicadas que he hecho. Pero tu madre me obliga y bueno, también creo que ya es hora— añade, enredándose él mismo con sus palabras.

—No te estoy entendiendo

—Bueno, que vamos a tener "la charla"... ya sabes— dice haciendo comillas ante la pronunciación de tamaño evento e incluso poniendo voz tenebrosa. Hugo hubiese reído si sus orejas no se hubiesen puesto algo rojas.

—Digamos que he conversado con James de eso papá y bueno…

—Pero tu madre insiste, y yo también lo creo, en que alguien mayor debe hablarte de ello.

—James es mayor— dice Hugo, con una ceja levantada.

—No te hagas el inteligente, si ya estamos atrapados los dos— le da un golpecito de ánimo a su hijo en la espalda.

—Está bien, adelante— dice Hugo abriendo los brazos, en señal de que está dispuesto a escuchar. Ron se sienta al borde de una gran roca 'decorativa' que su suegra les ha regalado para el último aniversario de matrimonio. Hugo le imita sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?— pregunta Ron, confundido.

— ¿Yo? Nada, tú dijiste que querías hablar— Hugo sonríe para sus adentros al ver como su padre se da vueltas y se complica en sí mismo.

—Bueno, lo técnico lo sabes… ¿cierto?— Pregunta con miedo-dime que sí, porque de verdad no quiero explicarte que el asunto de la cigüeña es mentira y…-

—Papá, tengo catorce.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo sabes?

—Sí,... lo técnico como has dicho.

—Muy bien— Ron se enfunda valor —Es importante que tengas conciencia que es normal las cosas que estás sintiendo y lo que deseas hacer— de pronto Ron empieza a sentir sus orejas arder y Hugo parece notarlo, involuntariamente sus mejillas se colorean un poco **—**Como sea… ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunta encontrando aquella salida más fácil. Hugo le mira ceñudo.

—Bueno… no—

— ¿No? Suena como si lo dudaras— dice Ron sonriendo, encontrando al fin un tema base dentro de todo el asunto.

—Bueno… algo— dice Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo es?— se interesa Ron. Hugo le mira confundido, pero luego decide que es sólo su padre. No es como si él fuera a burlarse.

—Es…Gryffindor también.

—Esa no es una descripción muy detallada— se burla Ron mientras le golpea el brazo con cariño —Vamos… ¿es rubia, morena...?

—Oh… bueno, tiene el pelo negro— dice el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros. Ron sonríe inevitablemente de orgullo o de lo que sea, pero sonríe —Pero le gusta un chico de sexto— murmura el pelirrojo menor, algo cabizbajo.

— ¿Y por qué? – dice Ron, sorprendido.

— Papá ¿qué se yo porqué le gusta ese…él?— Ron recuerda de pronto todos los análisis que él le hizo a Viktor Krum en cuarto año, y como encontró montones de cualidades en el búlgaro que él entonces, y probablemente aún, no tenía. Y supo que su hijo también había realizado aquel análisis cuando vio sus pecas desaparecer tras el rubor.

—Rosie está en sexto, dile que le haga algo— propone Ron.

—Pedirle una travesura a Rose es pedirle algo normal a tío George, imposible— dice lamentándolo.

—Entonces hazle tu algo— se ríe Ron.

— ¿Qué clase de mal padre eres?— Le pregunta Hugo riendo —Olvídalo ¿sí? No es que me guste mucho, sólo… no sé

—Ya, entiendo— dice dando el tema por zanjado —Entonces retomemos— añade con pesar.

—Bien

—Bien— suspira —Cuando quieras… bueno, ya sabes-

—Supongo que mamá no querría que dijeras 'ya sabes' en estos momentos ¿verdad?— dice con suspicacia su hijo y Ron lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Cuando quieras intimar físicamente con una mujer…— Hugo suelta una carcajada.

—Intimar— se vuelve a reír —ya, me callo.

—Debes tomar todas las precauciones necesarias. Existe una poción anticonceptiva y un par de hechizos que son bastante efectivos, pues créeme que Hermione aún está demasiado... joven para ser abuela, si sabes a lo que me refiero— Hugo pone cara de asco.

—Te pediría que no digas cosas relacionadas a mamá cuando hablamos de sexo ¿ya?

—Bueno— dice Ron riendo y aceptando la condición —¿Quieres que te preste un poco de esa poción? Por ahora, tengo un frasquito por aquí.

Ron comienza a buscar en su bolsillo y saca de él una billetera enormemente abultada, y no por la cantidad de dinero, sino por la enormidad de cosas raras que guarda dentro. Como las llaves del auto muggle, fotos arrugadas, un pedazo de chocolate envuelto en papel brillante y un frasquito con una poción rosada dentro. La toma entre sus manos y la inclina hacia a Hugo.

—¿Por qué demonios llevas eso en la billetera?— le dice con la nariz respingada.

—Bueno, durante las vacaciones... tú y Rosie están en casa y tu madre y yo…— Ron comienza a explicar pero se detiene en seco —Espera, has dicho que no hablé de tu mamá.

— ¡Qué asco!— Suelta Hugo de sopetón —No me digas que…

— ¿Que qué?— pregunta Ron divertido de la cara de su hijo.

— ¿Esa billetera la llevas al ministerio?— pregunta.

Ron se ríe y asintiendo con la cabeza le dice: —La llevo a todas partes...

—Deberían pasarles una multa, en serio.

—Es amor, pequeño

—Es calentura

—Tu mamá te oye decir eso y te castiga por el resto del verano ¿lo sabes?— dice riendo.

—Mamá se entera de que me has contado lo que hacen en el trabajo y te quedas sin... _ya sabes_ por el resto de tu vida— dice Hugo con una ceja levantada.

— Está bien, ganas otra vez— Ron estira de nuevo su mano con la botellita —¿La quieres?

—No— dice Hugo resistiéndose al impulso de tomarla, sabiendo que si la tiene sólo será para recordarle que no puede usarla.

— ¿Por qué no tienes con quien usarla? – le pregunta Ron leyendo la expresión de su rostro. Hugo asiente con la cabeza —Cuando tengas con quien usarla te vas a morir de vergüenza de pedírmela, te conozco. Tómala. – Hugo acepta que su papá tiene razón. Toma la botella entre sus manos y la mete rápido a su bolsillo.

—Está bien— dice Ron nuevamente —Sigamos con esto… ¿qué me falta?...— se pregunta a sí mismo.

—¿Te fala toda la parte en que debo hacerlo por amor y con la persona indicada?— adivina Hugo.

—Oh sí, bueno debes hacerlo cuando estés enamorado y no nada más porque sí. Según dicen, que no se disfruta…

—Pero eso debe ser mentira— dice Hugo bufando. Ron le mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ¿cómo sabes que una persona no es el amor de tu vida o qué se yo, si te gusta y todo eso?— el pelirrojo menor se encoge de hombros. Ron se siente por fin con una respuesta concisa en su cabeza.

— Porque lo sabes, créeme que lo sabes. Si estás con alguien que te gusta _y todo eso— _le imita _—_, pero estás obligándote a pensar que debes sentir algo más… es porque de verdad esa persona no lo es.

— ¿Cuántas novias tuviste?— pregunta Hugo revelando una curiosidad que escondió por años.

—Sólo una— responde Ron, extrañándose de no sentir vergüenza al decirlo.

— ¿Sólo mamá?— se horroriza el menor.

—No, otra chica y luego tu mamá— le corrige. Hugo se relaja un poco.

—Ah, o sea que eso qué me dices que sientes… ¿te pasó?

—Evidentemente— responde sonriendo —la diferencia es que mientras yo estaba con esta niña estaba enamorado de tu mamá, pero son cosas que pasan— añade como quien no quiere la cosa y Hugo suelta una risita.

—Muy bien— dice Hugo, poniéndose de pie —¿Podemos dar por finalizada, con un balance exitoso, a tu maravillosa charla en la que me has revelado detalles de tu penosa adolescencia y tu propia vida íntima? – pregunta riendo. Ron se une a su risa y se pone de pie.

—Una palabra a tu madre acerca de 'ya sabes', y te lanzaré un hechizo de olor a axilas tan grande que nadie se te acercará en toda tu vida— Hugo se carcajea ante la amenaza y abraza a su papá por los hombros.

—Tranquilo, cuidaré tu pellejo.

—Más te vale— amenaza Ron mientras entran nuevamente a la casa. Hermione está en la cocina revolviendo algo en un sartén que hace que las tripas de los dos den un salto.

— ¿Tienen hambre?— pregunta sonriendo. Los dos sueltan un _sí_, emocionados, y ella se ríe —tendrán que esperar entonces— Hugo suelta un bufido y se va a la sala. Ron por otro lado se coloca detrás de su mujer y le rodea la cintura con sus brazos. Ella se ríe mientras sigue agregando condimentos a su sartén. Él deposita un beso en su cuello y ella se sobresalta de inmediato.

—Ron, están los niños— se excusa removiéndose de sus brazos. Ron afloja un poco su agarre pero mantiene aún sujeta su cintura con las manos.

—Los niños... no son tan niños ya... — se salva él. Hermione se gira de golpe con los ojos abiertos como plato.

— ¿Hablaste con Hugo? ¿No me digas que él ya…?

—¿Qué? ¡No, Hermione!— Termina, pero al ver la cara de su mujer decide añadir —No creas que te diré lo que él me haya contado— Hermione se lleva una mano al pecho sorprendida y otra a la boca.

—Pero si es apenas un niñito… Merlín, ¡me salió tan desfachatado! ¿Se cuidó? ¿Te lo dijo?— Ron suelta una carcajada y vuelve a tomarla de la cintura.

—Hermione no ha hecho nada, es todo lo que puedo decirte— dice haciéndose el misterioso. Ella le golpea el brazo

—Me hiciste creer que ya…—dice suspirando y volteándose a ver su sartén aún dentro del abrazo de Ron. Él apreta los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se recuesta por inercia sobre su pecho, y apaga el fogón de la cocina.

—¿Está listo?— pregunta Ron, casi dando saltitos. Ella se ríe y se voltea nuevamente para rodear el cuello de su esposo y plantarle un beso de lleno en la boca. Ron siente ganas de sonreír pero decide atender a aquel beso con toda concentración.

—¡Genial, tenía hambre!— la voz de Hugo, que había llegado a la cocina invitado por la emocionada voz de su padre, los hace separarse. Ron aún tiene sus manos rodeando la cintura de Hermione, mientras ella ha dejado las suyas sobre el pecho de él, sobresaltada. Hugo los mira, suelta un bufido y luego dice con la nariz respingada —ustedes tienen un talento único para quitarme el apetito, impresionante de veras.

* * *

><p>Huguito mío (L). <strong>Gracias por leer :)<strong>


	11. Consejos de chicas

_Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Consejos de chicas

—¿Volviste a salir con la misma chica, esa del ministerio?— pregunta Molly en cuanto ve entrar a Charlie a la cocina. Hermione sonríe inevitablemente y Ron alza las cejas de forma sugestiva.

—Em… bueno, fue casualidad— responde el aludido, medio titubeando. Hermione se asombra del poder de la señora Weasley sobre sus hijos incluso cuando estos ya han pasado los treinta.

—Ibas pasando por casualidad por el ministerio y ¡boom que te la encontraste!— dice Ginny mientras le daba, en la boca, la comida al pequeño James que agitaba como loco un ruidoso cascabel. Charlie fulmina a su hermana pequeña con la mirada.

—Fue la última vez, no pasará más— dice él y toda la cocina se paraliza. Hermione deja de sobarse su abultado vientre para mirar a su cuñado, cuestionándolo. Ron, que completaba un crucigrama también lo observa ceñudo. Si hasta parece que James ha dejado de tener hambre ya que imita a todo el resto de su familia y lo mira, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¿No te dejó…ya sabes, avanzar más?— Hermione le da un golpe en el hombro a Ron ante su pregunta tan indiscreta.

—No es eso— responde Charlie como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros —Es que sólo estaré aquí unos meses apenas y… bueno, eso no se hace— Molly sonríe antes de volver a voltearse a continuar preparando algo de comer, en lo que no había dejado que nadie la ayudara.

—¿Deduzco mal o Charlie Weasley tiene miedo a enamorarse?— Ginny sonreía mientras volvía a darle pequeñas cucharaditas en la boca a su hijo, que había retomado el azote de su cascabel contra la mesa.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver que te vayas pronto— dice Ron. Charlie vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Que… Ron, ya sabes. Soy un hombre libre, sin ataduras— dice abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera demostrar que no existían ataduras visibles —Y bueno, enamorar a una chica y dejarla no se hace— Ginny resopla mientras suelta una carcajada, incluso Charlie se ríe.

—¿Pero y si te gusta qué importa?— Ron se encoge de hombros, siendo enfático en que no es realmente importante lo que su hermano plantea.

—¡Ron!— lo recrimina Hermione —¡Tu hermano hace algo sumamente bondadoso y tú lo aconsejas mal!

—¿Por qué mal?— Ron mira confundido a las tres mujeres del salón que lo fulminan con la mirada —Si de todas formas te irás y no es como si hayas sido siempre un caballero, ¿por qué empezarías a serlo ahora?— le dice a Charlie. El mayor asiente con la cabeza y Hermione suelta un bufido.

—Pero de todos modos, hermanito, ella me cae bien y... bueno, no quiero cargos de conciencia...

— ¿A caso en Rumania no has… bueno, dejado a chicas botadas por ahí?— Hermione abre los ojos ante la expresión utilizada por Ron y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado con disgusto, mientras vuelve a retomar las caricias sobre su enorme panza.

—Sí, pero no es igual… en fin, no sé, Ron— Charlie intenta zanjar el tema mientras toma una manzana del cesto de frutas que está en el centro de la mesa.

—Opino que Ron habla tonterías siempre, y todo lo que ha dicho es una estupidez, pero…— dice Ginny continuando con su labor de madre y limpiándole la cara salpicada de comida a James – Si te gusta la chica, no sé, deberías intentarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes y esta consigue que te quedes aquí?— comenta Molly, intentando ocultar sus deseos porque su hijo viva junto a ellos otra vez. Charlie sonríe.

—Mamá…— Charlie le soba un hombro como diciéndole de forma implícita que no pretende quedarse, pero que aprecia su interés.

—Opino que no porque te vayas a ir, debes abstenerte de pasarla bien— Ron vuelve con su teoría del amor libre que consigue hacer que Hermione vuelva a soltar un bufido de disgusto.

— ¿Es mi idea o el pequeño Ronnie me está dando consejos de faldas, Ginny?— Charlie ha dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa, Ginny sonríe y asiente divertida.

—¿Qué hay con ello?— Ron se cruza de brazos —Y no me llames así.

—Ronald me da consejos de chicas, vaya— comenta carcajeándose.

—No veo el problema— comenta el menor de los pelirrojos, comenzando a molestarse.

—¿Con qué cara?— Charlie parece divertido mientras lo indica con la mano. Ron se confunde aún más.

—Con la única que tengo— responde, enojado.

— ¡Te casaste con la única chica con la que has entablado algún tipo de relación, tu mejor amiga de los once años!— dice Charlie como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo el asunto. Ginny suelta una carcajda. Hermione y Ron miran al mayor, confundidos.

—Sí, ¿y?— pregunta él, desafiante.

—Digamos que la experiencia no es lo tuyo, Ron— dice Charlie, como si fuese obvio—Así que optaré por no tomar tus consejos.

Da un mordisco a su manzana antes de retirarse al salón a mirar la nueva televisión muggle de Arthur. Regalo de Ron y Hermione por navidad. Dejando a Hermione, Ginny y Molly con una risa en la garganta y a Ron de brazos cruzados, luciendo más ofendido que cuando Hermione lo llama sucio e irresponsable.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>


	12. Quiebre

_El universo de Harry Potter, y todos sus personajes, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Quiebre

Ronald a menudo distinguía en él cosas que probablemente no existía en hombres de su edad, intentaba convencerse en que su conciencia y autoestima le traicionaban desde chico y por ello veía cosas así, pero de todas maneras, se seguía sintiendo algo extraño. A pesar de los años, los dos hijos, y un matrimonio _—_la mayor parte del tiempo_—_ equilibrado, continuaba sintiéndose ridículamente enamorado. Y no era que eso fuera lo que lo perturbara, sino más bien, el hecho de no sentirse igualmente correspondido.

Ya, ella lo quería. Era obvio.

¿Lo era, verdad?

Sí, lo era. Ella lo quería, pero no se le daba el romanticismo. Siempre fue así, incluso en sus momentos más tiernos, en los mejores meses de noviazgo, siempre fue diferente a las demás chicas que él podía observar. Siempre dejaba las caricias y los besos apasionados para los momentos exclusivamente faltos de público, no era algo que le molestara ni en ese entonces, ni ahora. Ella prefería leer, escribir, conversar y jamás, nunca, en la vida entera, firmó alguna carta con un corazón dibujado. Ron se reía cuando veía las cartas que Ginny le escribía a Harry, que estaban llenas coqueterías subidas de tono —hasta dibujitos_—_, mientras que las que él recibía de patitas de su lechuza podían pasar inadvertidas para el ministro de magia por la formalidad y las buenas palabras, si no fuera por el infaltable _Te amo, _y alguna que otra indicación cómplice que sólo los dos entenderían en la posdata.

Pero la quería, y le gustaba esa muchacha como ninguna otra cosa le había gustado antes. Su obsesión por el quidditch y su equipo favorito quedaban igualados a cero, a la nada misma, si al otro lado de la balanza ponían a Hermione.

Por eso se casó con ella. Por eso, y porque la amaba incondicionalmente desde que sabía que se podía amar a otras personas que no fueran tu familia, en teoría, y en lo práctico… desde que tiene memoria.

Pero últimamente se estaba hartando de lo mismo. No de ella, jamás. Pero sí de ellos, de los dos, de la pareja, de la casa, de la rutina, del protagonismo de los papeles y el horario, y del paso a segundo plano del esposo.

Se habían vuelto monótonos, se les había escapado la poca espontaneidad que tenían, ya que ninguno de los dos poseía una personalidad muy vivaz. Aburridos ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Debido a la naturaleza adquirida de aventurero, la adrenalina era algo que le gustaba a pesar de sus cuarenta y cuatro años, y algo que su vida había perdido hace por lo menos dos.

Por ello, como sobresaliente acto adrenalínico y de rebeldía, probaría un acercamiento íntimo con ella entre semana. Un miércoles. La pillaría de improviso y acabaría rompiendo con aquello que le tenía cansado hasta el último vello que cubría su cuerpo.

Y lo había conseguido _—_cosa con la que no contaba al cien por ciento—y todo estaba yendo normalmente bien. El problema es que, claramente, no terminó así.

Extrañaba tanto tenerla de esa forma, hacerla olvidar su trabajo, sus problemas, sus peleas. Olvidar él mismo, todo lo malo que pensaba de vez en cuando de su matrimonio, porque volvían a ser los dos. Ningún agregado más. Cuando ella jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, no eran el matrimonio Weasley, ni los padres de Hugo y Rose, ni siquiera servían sus títulos profesionales o sociales. Eran solo ellos dos, el uno con el otro, Ron y Hermione tal como siempre, enamorados. Y eso era algo que a él le gustaba no olvidar. Aunque sentía que ella lo pasaba por alto muchas veces, lo daba por seguro, como si fuera tan obvio que no valía la pena recordarlo.

Le llamó al oído con aquel apodo que a ella le gustaba y con el que solía conseguir ponerla colorada cuando le decía así en público y ella le contestó con una risita nerviosa y cansada, mientras se recostaba sobre la almohada, aun bajo él.

—No todavía— le pidió cuando la sintió retorcerse y gemir con mayor fuerza, mientras la levantaba de la cintura para cambiar de posición. Hermione abrió los ojos y soltó los brazos, molesta, contra la colcha.

—Ron, es tarde— dijo ella, soltando un suspiro —Termina y ya

Y en ese momento él siente que ya nada será lo mismo. De pronto eso de sentirse únicos, sentirse ellos dos, solos y tan enamorados como antes, se ha ido incluso en el único lugar que les iba quedando.

Ha sido vencido otra vez.

Ella pareció percatarse del cambio en su cara, y se mordió los labios, culpable.

—Tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana— dijo en excusa mientras lo veía sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Ron la miró con dudas plagadas en su pecoso rostro, sintiéndose de pronto como si estuviera acostándose con una extraña, como si le hubieran robado aquel último pedacito de Hermione que consideraba solamente suyo. Se puso de pie, y sin responderle ni mirarla, salió de la habitación con dirección al baño.

Estaban desgastados, sí, pero aquello lo había hecho irse directo al carajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> No todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿cierto? Estaba notando que he puesto sólo viñetas y shots en los que están de lo más bien, con pequeñas peleas y eso, pero quería hacer algo así. Señalaré también, que esta viñeta ha sido inspirada por una escena de _Sex and the city_, la película. Seguro que el que la vio sabe a cuál me refiero. Ya, mucho. Adiós.

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


	13. ¡Es una bruja!

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

**Nota: **¡Mil gracias a todos por los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora. ¿Vieron que pase los 100? Es más, 104 y uff, nunca lo pensé *o* así que muchas gracias, gracias *reverencias y lágrimas* Ahora quiero pasar a hacer una aclaración, sólo para aquellos que la sientan necesaria.

Desde el principio dije que las viñetas no estarían unidas la una con la otra, y si bien el shot anterior era bastante..."amargo" para ser azucarado, era necesario para mí y siento decepcionarlas si les digo que no se retomará la historia del shot anterior en este shoot. Lo lamento, pero espero que a las que querían una segunda parte les consuele saber que lo intenté y que la cosa ha inspirado a algo muchísimo más grande de lo que creía. Tengo pensado hacer un fic (otro, aparte de este) de unos seis capítulos, más o menos, tratando temas como el del cap _Quiebre, _así que para las que quieran leer reconciliaciones o peleas así desde mis dedos, pronto publicaré algo.

_Pero por ahora, retomamos el ambiente y la felicidad de la familia Weasley...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

¡Es una bruja!

La señora Granger está sentada sobre el sofá escuchando atentamente la conversación de su único yerno. Ron, sentado en el frente mueve sus piernas para balancear a la pequeña Rose, de un año y medio, sobre su regazo. La pequeña agita sus manitos mientras le tira el pelo a una muñeca muggle que Hermione le ha comprado en la tienda esta mañana. Hermione sale de la cocina con tres platitos en una mano, dos tazones en la otra y un embarazo de dos meses en el vientre. Es la hora del té y la tetera ha hervido hace pocos segundos. Su madre levanta la mirada.

—¿Te ayudo con eso, cariño? — le pregunta cuando la ve agacharse. Hermione rueda los ojos.

—No, mamá— da la misma respuesta, a la misma pregunta, por cuarta vez ese día.

—¿Y yo? ¿Te ayudo? — le pregunta Ron con el mismo tono de voz, y ella le mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Estoy sirviendo el té, tranquilos los dos— Se retira a buscar la tetera y el tercer tazón restante a la cocina, sabiendo que es la única que se ha dado cuenta que la muñeca de Rose se cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres, cielo?— le pregunta la señora Granger a Rose que estira sus manitos hacia el rollo de servilletas sobre la mesa. — ¿Esto? — indica el objeto y la pequeña se desespera por soltarse del agarre de Ron —No cariño, esto no.

—No le pases eso mamá, se lo echará el papel a la boca— Hermione acaba de aparecer en la estancia con todo lo que faltaba.

—Ya lo sé Hermione, se lo quité— y dicho esto, coloca el rollo de servilletas lo más lejos posible del alcance de Rose, en la otra punta de la mesa.

La pequeña comienza a removerse incómoda y molesta, dando chillidos mientras se estira para alcanzar de igual forma aquello que le han prohibido.

—Rosie, no— le reprende Ron que a duras penas la sujeta con ternura para que no se le escape de los brazos y caiga de bruces al suelo.

Rose lanza otro chillido molesta y da una patada al aire para zafarse. Vuelve a estirar sus manitos con empeño, y algo muy importante y diferente ocurre al instante.

Ron mueve sus piernas para intentar divertir a la niña y que olvide su capricho, Hermione se sirve un poco de té y el rollo de servilletas vuela desde la punta de la mesa hasta las manos de Rose con un ensordecedor grito de júbilo por parte de la pequeña.

Hermione abre la boca impresionada. Intenta decir algo pero nada sale, por más que busque en su cerebro alguna palabra. Su madre no presenta otra imagen muy diferente. Se ha llevado una mano al pecho y ha emitido un pequeño gritito de asombro. Ron es el que rompe aquel silencio elevando a Rose por los aires, haciendo que el rollo de servilletas vuelva a caer al suelo, mientras celebra llenándole la cara de besos a su hija.

—¿Has visto eso Hermione? ¿Lo has visto? ¡Miren lo que hizo mi princesa! — La suelta al aire y la vuelva a atrapar, Rose ha olvidado ya las servilletas y lanza enormes carcajadas con el juego de su papá. Hermione reacciona, se pone de pie y arrebata a Rose de brazos de su padre, la apreta entre sus brazos y la sigue llenando de besos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho…? — pregunta en voz baja la señora Granger, intentando responderse a sí misma, pero necesitando una confirmación — ¿Ha hecho… magia?

—¡Sí, eso ha hecho la princesa de papá! — contesta Ron sin siquiera mirar a su suegra pero haciéndole caritas a Rose que aún ríe por la improvisada fiesta que han montado en su honor —Vamos a contarle a los abuelos— dice mientras la quita de los brazos de Hermione y la apreta sobre su regazo.

—¡Pero Ron, vamos más tarde! — alega Hermione en cuanto lo ve tomar el gorrito de lana de Rose.

—No, Rosie tiene algo importante que contarle a todos — y dicho esto, apreta a Rose entre sus brazos y desaparece.

La señora Granger continúa seca e impresionada en el sofá. Hermione va entonces hasta el perchero y comienza a ponerse su abrigo, le lanza el suyo a su madre.

—Vamos — dice extendiéndole una mano para que la agarre.

—Hija, odio viajar así— dice con miedo, sin extender aún la mano.

—Ron se ha llevado las llaves del auto en su bolsillo, lo siento— dice riendo mientras toma la mano de su madre y la obliga a sujetarse firme de su brazo.

—Pero acabo de comer…— intenta excusarse su madre y Hermione suelta un bufido.

—Y nosotros acabamos de descubrir que nuestra hija es bruja— dice golpeteando las manos de su madre.

—¿Es que no era obvio? — pregunta confundida.

—Probable sí, obvio no— Hermione le regala la última sonrisa antes de decirle —Muy bien, cierra los ojos y sujétate firme.

Y con un crac desaparecen de la casa, con destino a la Madriguera en donde ya se ha montado toda una fiesta para celebrar a la nueva bruja de la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo :)<strong>


	14. Navidad

_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><span>Navidad<span>

— ¿O sea que todos la pasaron mal en ese baile? —preguntó Rose riendo mientras acomodaba un adorno sobre el árbol.

—Tampoco fue tan así…— dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a Albus a desenredar un juego de luces — No pongas esos todavía— le reprendió a Hugo.

James, que junto a Hugo, iban a colocar unos adornos dorados, se sentó en el sofá, frustrado. Lily y Ginny decoraban la pared que estaba detrás del árbol, trepándose sobre una silla, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que las cuidaba.

—Papá, ¿con quién fuiste tú a ese baile? — preguntó Lily y se estiró a colgar una guirnalda de un clavo. Harry sonrió.

—Con una compañera de Gryffindor.

—¿Pero no querías ir con ella? — preguntó Rose. Harry hizo una mueca.

—No tenía más opción.

—¿Y tío Ron? — volvió a cuestionar la pequeña Lily. Ron rodó los ojos y se dedicó a seguir poniendo más clavos para que ellas pudieran seguir colgando adornos en la pared.

—Con la hermana de la chica con la que fui yo— respondió Harry. Rose soltó una risita.

—Vaya, qué lindo— murmuró. Ron la miró y aunque pensó que se molestaría, no pudo evitar reírse. No le gustaba hablar de su vida amorosa con sus hijos y sobrinos, sobre todo si Ginny y Hermione estaban presentes, que siempre de alguna manera, conseguían dejarlo como un tonto.

—¿Con quién fuiste tú mamá? — cuestionó Rose. Harry y Ginny sonrieron sin querer, pero lo disimularon mientras seguían con sus tareas de decoración. La aludida, que en ese momento estiraba el cordón de luces con Albus, sonrió también.

—Con un muchacho que competía en el torneo contra Harry. De la academia de Durmstrang.

—¿De Bulgaria? — preguntó Rose con los ojos abiertos, emocionada.

—Si— respondió ella y su hija dio un gritito.

—¿Y cómo era? — Ron la fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Me atrevería a decir que fue quien lo pasó mejor esa noche— dijo Harry consiguiendo que ahora él fuera fulminado de soslayo por Ron. Hermione le sonrió a Harry.

—¡Oye! — reclamó Ginny— Yo también la pasé fenomenal…

—¿Con quién fuiste? — preguntaron todos los pequeños a la vez, menos Hugo que estaba siendo víctima de su alergia al polvo y estornudaba sin parar debido a las cajas que Harry había movido hace poco.

—Creí que eras demasiado pequeña en ese entonces…— murmuró Rose, que era la que más información del baile de navidad tenía, porque era una preguntona como le decía su papá, y así había conseguido reunir bastante información acerca de aquella celebración.

—Sí, pero si alguien mayor te invita podías ir…— dijo Ginny sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Rose abrió los ojos emocionada. Ron miraba a su hija sin saber si quería reír o no por la emoción de la muchacha, era impresionante que teniendo unos padres como Hermione y él, haya salido tan fanática del romance, leyendo novelas muggles y disfrutando de películas y novelas melosas que él sinceramente encontraba empalagosas y ficticias.

—¿Quién te invitó? — cuestionó James mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a Hugo, que ahora tocía.

—Neville, la verdad es que la pasé muy bien ahora que lo pienso…— dijo Ginny bajándose de la silla y ayudando a Lily a descender también.

—¿EL PROFESOR LONGBOTTOM? — gritaron todos a la vez, menos Lily que aún no ingresaba a Hogwarts. Incluso Hugo refregaba su nariz contra un pañuelo desechable y miraba a su tía con cara de asombro. Ginny se carcajeó.

—Sí, bueno...

—¡Qué asco! — gritó James sujetándose la cara. Albus, que continuaba con los ojos abiertos como plato miraba a James y a su madre intercaladamente, Hugo sonaba su nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza en acto reprobatorio.

—¿Por qué asco? — cuestionó Ginny poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Si ¿por qué? — preguntó Rose, ofendida. James las miró como si estuviesen locas.

—Lo odio, bueno…no. Odio su asignatura y su maldito invernadero— dijo James consiguiendo que Ron soltara una risa incontenible, pero se calló al instante al ver que todos lo miraron de manera asesina — Y ahora que sé que mi madre tuvo un romance adolescente con él, no le querré más…

—¡No fue un romance! — gritaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

—Me invitó porque… ¡porque invitó primero a Hermione y ella le dijo que no! — gritó Ginny mientras indicaba a su cuñada con el dedo. Rose se sorprendió y Hugo se puso de pie.

—Permiso, iré a vomitar— dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina, pero la verdad era que solo iba por más pañuelos desechables.

—¡Yo ya tenía pareja! — se excusó Hermione mirando a Rose que se había cruzado de brazos mirando a su madre con un dejo de decepción.

—El profesor Longbottom me parece, sinceramente, una persona muy adorable— dijo Rose, como si reprendiera a su mamá.

—¡Y lo es! — dijeron Hermione y Ginny, a la defensiva.

—Oh, ya basta— dijo James, poniendo cara de asco. Ron se rió de nuevo pero lo disimuló moviendo otra caja.

—Yo ya tenía pareja cuando me invitó— dijo Hermione.

—¡Mentira! — gritó Ginny, abriendo la boca sorprendida — Krum todavía no te invitaba.

—¿KRUM? — dijo Rose, alzando un poco la voz. Ron se giró, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada — ¿No estamos hablando del jugador de quidditch de Bulgaria que estudió en Durmstrang, verdad? — preguntó ella, sintiéndose desfallecer. Ginny miró a Rose y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, por Dios! — Rose se llevó una mano al pecho —¡He visto fotos de él de joven! ¡Era guapísimo!— Entonces fue el turno de Harry de echarse a reír. Ron apretaba los dientes, entre sorprendido, molesto y descolocado, pero decidió quedarse callado. Después de tanto tiempo, se sentiría ridículo diciendo algo. Rose miró a su tío, confundida, pero negó con la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en su mamá. Hermione suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno, le dije a Neville que tenía pareja pero… ¡Oh, por favor James, ni se te ocurra decírselo! — amenazó a su ahijado con un dedo —Ahora él es un profesional y es tu profesor, te prohíbo burlarte de él por ello. Éramos niños en ese entonces…

—No voy a decir nada, tía, tranquila— dijo James riendo.

—¿Le mentiste?— dijo Rose, sonando impresionada. Hermione apretó los labios.

—Ginny, eres lo peor, de veras— Ginny se carcajeó antes de seguir sacando adornos y pasárselos a Ron para que los colgara, ya que él era más alto —Esperaba entonces que tu padre me invitara— dijo Hermione, consiguiendo que Ron rodara los ojos.

—Y lo hice, pero también dijiste que no— Ron habló por primera vez, tan rápido que parecía que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para inmiscuirse en la conversación. Pareció que el recuerdo le molestaba un poco.

—¿Cuántas invitaciones querías acumular? — James se carcajeó.

—¡Eso no fue una invitación! — reclamó Hermione a su esposo, ignorando el comentario de James.

—Te dije "ven al baile…

—¡Con uno de nosotros! — Completó Hermione y se giró rápidamente donde James y Rose —y se refería a él o Harry. ¡Le daba exactamente lo mismo con quien!

—Ninguno de los dos tenía pareja entonces— agregó Harry, entre risas, para aclarar el relato. Rose miró a su papá y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces decidí decirle que sí a Viktor— dijo Hermione —Ya que Ron no pensaba invitarme seriamente.

—¿Lo tenías esperando? — dijo Rose, sorprendida y sonriente. Ginny entonces decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Tu madre era muy cruel, para que veas— Hermione sonrió y rodó los ojos mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Albus para que se acercaran a rodear el árbol de luces. Hugo apareció por la cocina con la caja de pañuelos completa en la mano.

—¿Te tomaste las pastillas para tu alergia, hijo? — preguntó Hermione y él asintió.

—Pero me quedaré lejos de las cajas, por seguridad— respondió Hugo mientras se sentaba en una silla, bastante alejada de la esquina en que se decoraba el árbol navideño.

Entonces siguieron con el proceso de decoración en silencio, dando un par de indicaciones entre ellos cada cierto rato, hasta que Ginny decidió hablar nuevamente.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Ya que hablábamos de navidades en el colegio…— dijo riendo— ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn con Mcglaggen? — y rió nuevamente. Hermione la miró de forma reprobatoria. Ella disfrutaba, casi lo mismo que Ron, recordar aquellos penosos incidentes de su adolescencia.

—¿Quién es él? — preguntó Rose, sonando emocionada de nuevo.

—Un muchacho muy guapo que teníamos de compañero en Gryffindor— dijo Ginny riendo. Rose abrió los ojos y miró a su mamá levantando las cejas.

—No fue nada…— empezó ella, pero Ginny la cortó.

—Oh pero si andaba muerto detrás de ti…

—Oh, cielos— dijo Hugo en susurros, medio asqueado, mientras se levantaba y se iba escaleras arriba junto con su caja de pañuelos.

Rose se emocionó por la historia que Ginny relataba, que según todas las interrupciones de Hermione no era verdad, y decoraron el árbol felices de la vida las tres, sin darse cuenta que Harry había tomado a Lily de la mano y se habían ido a volar un rato en escoba, James y Albus se habían puesto a jugar ajedrez en una esquina, y Ron, rendido y harto del ridículo interés de su hija en aquellas horribles historias había subido las escaleras para comer un par de ranas de chocolate junto a Hugo y dormir una siesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>


	15. Sentido de la moda

_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo demás es mío._

* * *

><p><span>Sentido de la moda<span>

Ron tuvo que sostenerse firmemente del reposabrazos del sofá para no echarse a reír.

Miró a su lado y vio que Harry luchaba, al igual que él, por contener la risa. Hermione estaba frente a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras abrigaba a Hugo y Rose. El más pequeño sonreía alegremente mientras su madre arropaba su cuello con una chillona bufanda verde limón, mientras que la chica se negaba terminantemente y de brazos cruzados a ponerse el gorro que cubría orejas y todo incluido, de color amarillo patito con dibujos rojos.

—Vamos Rose, haz como tu hermano y abrígate ¿sí? Hace frío afuera— le dice mientras abrocha el abrigo de Hugo, que observa un librito de dibujos para colorear que Ginny le ha regalado hace un rato.

—No— dice la pequeña sin inmutarse mientras apreta su propio libro de dibujos para colorear bajo el brazo y abrocha por sí sola su abrigo rosado.

Hermione se pone de pie, a su altura natural y pone los brazos en la cintura.

—No hagas berrinches ahora, póntelo— obliga e inclina hacia su hija el gorro. Rose lo toma y lo arroja al sofá de atrás. Hermione abre los ojos, absolutamente disgustada.

— ¿Sabes? No estoy de ánimos. Ron…—llama a su esposo mientras continúa mirando a su hija, enojada. Ron traga saliva.

—Rosie, cariño. Hazle caso a mamá…— dice con la voz débil, pues la escena le sigue causando algo de gracia.

—No, esto es horrendo papá. ¡No voy a ponérmelo otra vez! — grita dando una patada al suelo. Harry decide borrar la sonrisa de su cara y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina en silencio, desapareciendo de la perfecta pelea familiar que se avecina.

Ron ve que Hermione mira a su hija con rabia y dolor.

—Pero si ya te lo has puesto antes…— empieza él mientras recoge el gorro y se agacha hasta la altura de su pequeña hija de seis años.

—Pero no combina con lo que tengo puesto— dice ella aún de brazos cruzados y Ron tiene que reprimir las ganas de reír porque su esposa ha lanzado un bufido.

— ¡No combina! Qué estupidez Rose Weasley, póntelo— dice Hermione tomando a Hugo en brazos. El pequeño chilla al instante y ella decide dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo.

— ¡No es una estupidez! — protesta con ganas la pequeña pelirroja —¡No me gusta!

—Ya te lo pusiste cuando vinimos a ver a los abuelos…— empieza Ron

—Sí— concuerda la niña— pero ahora iremos al centro comercial. No pienso ir vestida así.

Y berrinchuda como ella sola se echa para atrás y hace un desprecio a su padre que mantiene alzado el gorrito amarillo. Ron suspira y levanta los ojos para ver a Hermione, que apreta los labios con fuerza.

— ¡Está nevando, Rose! —protesta Ron, ahora serio. Y tironea a la pequeña de un brazo y la obliga a quedarse quieta. Le cubre la cabeza con el gorro y solo para torturarla más por su comportamiento, abrocha bajo sus mejillas los cordelitos del gorro mientras la pelirrojita parece echar chispas por los ojos —Mira que linda has quedado— le dice con una sonrisa. La pequeña rueda los ojos.

—Parezco uno de esos locos elfos domésticos de mamá— dice enojada.

—No están locos…— empieza Ron antes de que Hermione explote de furia.

—Usan esta ropa horrenda, de seguro están locos— dice cruzándose de brazos. Ron suelta un bufido y se pone de pie. Toma a Rose de la mano y se despide Harry y Ginny que los observan desde la cocina.

Ron acomoda a Rose al asiento trasero del auto muggle, que apenas se encuentra con su cinturón de seguridad abrochado se desamarra su gorro de inmediato y se lo quita de un tirón dejando su moñito perfecto lleno de friz.

Hermione se ha sentado sin decir ni una sola palabra en el asiento de copiloto y ha abrochado su cinturón de seguridad en silencio.

Cuando Ron termina de acomodar a su segundo hijo en el asiento trasero, se sienta en el del conductor y observa a su familia por el espejo retrovisor. Hugo sigue hojeando su libro en silencio, Rose mira por la ventana, aún algo enojada y Hermione en el asiento contiguo es la réplica exacta aumentada de su hija, sólo que más morena.

—Muy bien— murmura Ron intentando romper el hielo. Nadie contesta. Observa recién entonces que Hermione tiene los ojos algo rojos, y que está a punto de romper a llorar, entonces decide que no habrá centro comercial esa tarde.

Conduce en silencio hasta su casa y enciende la radio del auto para ambientar, Rose pregunta a mitad de camino a donde van pero él solo le contesta que a casa. Parece tranquilizarse con eso y continúa mirando por la ventana.

Apenas estacionan Hermione baja del auto y saca al pequeño Hugo en brazos. Ron hace lo propio con Rose, la cual al llegar enciende la televisión y corre a buscar los lápices de colores para compartirlos con su hermano. Ron los observa medio sorprendido, es raro que se queden quietos y no peleen cuando están juntos, pero ahí los dos recostados sobre la alfombra empiezan a colorear felices de la vida. Hugo alega varias veces que Rose pinta feo y ella le dice que es un tonto cuando sus padres no escuchan.

Ron va a la cocina a prepararse algo y descubre que Hermione no está allí, ve la luz encendida de su habitación y decide ir a por ella.

Cuando entra Hermione está a medio vestir colocándose el pijama mientras se refriega los ojos, apresurada para secar sus lágrimas.

—Hermione…— comienza él y ella lo mira con una sonrisa falsa y triste. Él la apreta entre sus brazos y siente como ella llora un poco más. Cuando se calma, se seca las lágrimas y le da un beso en el mentón. Ron la mira con ternura —Cielo, no te sientas mal. Es pequeña, no sabe lo que dice…

—Sí sé— asiente Hermione con la cabeza —Y también sé que mis tejidos son horrendos— y una vez dicho eso más lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Ron siente que no puede ni dormirse ni comer si no arregla la situación. A Rose el enfado se le ha pasado muy rápido y la escucha desde ahí cantar la canción del programa que pasaban por la tele, pero a su esposa le ha herido más profundamente toda la rabieta.

—No son horrendos— dice él para consolarla y ella entorna los ojos —Es sólo que no combinaba— dice sonriendo y Hermione se ríe también.

—Sí, nunca he tenido mucho _sentido de la moda_, la verdad— asiente con tristeza. Ron recuerda que ha escuchado otras veces a mujeres del ministerio decir que su esposa no se viste bien, pero a él ¿qué más le daba aquello? —Creo que en eso tendré problemas con Rose, ha salido muy Fleur para sus cosas…— Ron se ríe y Hermione esconde su rostro en el pecho de él.

Ron sabe que ella aún no ha terminado. Siempre que empieza a hablar y a contar sus penas le resulta bastante más largo de lo que piensa.

—Además…me da pena que…— empieza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez —que crea, como casi todo el mundo, que trabajo por estupideces.

—Nadie cree eso— le corta él de inmediato.

—Gracias, pero todo el mundo lo hace, Ron…

—No es cierto, y Rose no sabe nada todavía, es una niña, no sabe lo que dice…— la intenta convencer.

—Creen que están locos por querer vestirse. ¡Si son casi tan inteligentes como nosotros! — empieza a defender Hermione, que siempre se siente pasada a llevar cuando alguien roza sus ideales.

—Cree que están locos porque no combinan sus ropas, por nada más— le dice él mirándola nuevamente con una sonrisa. Hermione rompe a reír y lo abraza con más fuerza.

—Te amo— le dice ella mientras le da nuevos besos en la mandíbula y el mentón. Ron los recibe con una sonrisa.

—Yo más, y ahora comamos algo— la tironea un poco y ella se suelta para ponerse su polera de pijama, luego vuelve a tomar su mano y le murmura mientras termina de secarse las lágrimas que le quedaban.

—Perdóname, todo me afecta raro últimamente

— ¿Estás embarazada? — dice Ron entre sorprendido y horrorizado, Hermione no sabe cuál expresión predomina. Se ríe.

—Todo lo contrario, mi amor— explica mientras se encoge de hombros y él asiente con la cabeza.

—Ah ya veo, días especiales…—murmura suspirando y sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado —Vamos a tomar chocolate caliente entonces.

Y con esto tira de sus manos para guiarla a la cocina y preparar chocolate para los cuatro. Rose al parecer es más perceptiva que cinco Crookshanks juntos, por lo que apenas los ve aparecer en la estancia se cuelga de las piernas de su mamá y le dice que la quiere. Ron sólo puede sonreír antes de sentir que tiene hambre, y que no piensa esperar a más reconciliaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>


	16. La boda de Harry

_Los personajes y todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><span>La boda de Harry<span>

Harry dejó el vestón negro sobre la cama mientras se sentaba en la orilla de ésta, escuchando su respiración nerviosa y secándose el sudor de las manos. Afuera de la habitación podía escucharse el ir y venir de diferentes personas, tacones de mujeres y zapatos elegantes de varones, órdenes por aquí y por allá, pero él escuchaba únicamente el latir de su corazón. Estaba tan nervioso que se obligaba a respirar profundamente para aminorar aquellos horrendos temblores a los que se sometían sus entrañas cuando su cabeza se quedaba en silencio.

Iba a casarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin ningún anuncio y su pelirrojo mejor amigo entró con una sonrisa discreta tras cerrar con sigilo. Harry dio un salto por la interrupción al silencio, y su nervio aumentó cuando vio quién era su visita.

—No estás listo aún— murmuró Ron de manera reprobatoria, mirando atentamente hacia la prenda, del mismo color de los pantalones que vestía Harry, tumbada sobre la cama.

—No aún— recalcó él. Ron caminó con calma fingida hacia una silla de madera que estaba cerca de la ventana, tomó un libro de la estantería sin siquiera consultar su título y se sentó.

— ¿Cuánto vas a tardarte? —le preguntó. Harry le miró con una mueca de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a sentarte a leer ahora? — le dijo en respuesta. Ron no contestó—Voy a tardarme sí, tengo calor, no quiero ponerme esa cosa todavía— refunfuñó mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa, que aún no llevaba la corbata dorada que estaba colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Ron chasqueó la lengua con demasiada exageración como para ser por disgusto verdadero.

—Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo…—empezó.

—Nunca— le cortó Harry enseguida.

—Muy bien, sabes que eso sería incapaz de perdonártelo, porque es mi hermana a quién dejarías plantada y no existe cosa a la que yo vaya a proteger más que…—

—Ron, te he dicho que no me estoy arrepintiendo— gruñó Harry, con fastidio. Ron suspiró y tamborileó sus dedos contra la superficie dura del libro que sostenía.

—Lo sé, sólo era mi última oportunidad para no tenerte de cuñado de por vida— bromeó —Y no, no me quedaré leyendo. Estoy cumpliendo mi labor de padrino aquí ¿no? Soy el mejor amigo del novio, si mal no recuerdo.

Harry sintió el alivio en aquellas palabras y fue inevitable que no sonriera. Cuando se giró a mirar a Ron, éste leía con un gesto de concentración y extrañeza las páginas del pesado y gran libro de cubierta roja.

—Vístete— le recomendó otra vez y Harry se levantó a paso lento para ponerse sus zapatos negro brillante, tan lustrados que casi podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

— ¿Por qué Hermione tendrá esto? ¡Es un diccionario inglés-español! —exclamó Ron luego de un rato.

Harry le miró con extrañeza y no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué importaba que Hermione tuviera un diccionario de español? ¡Él estaba a punto de casarse!

—Esta mujer…— murmuró Ron, para sí mismo —tan rara.

Y bien terminada aquella frase la puerta fue golpeada por unos nudillos finos, pero con fuerza. Ambos reconocieron la forma de tocar enseguida.

— ¿Se puede pasar? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta. Harry le respondió y ella atravesó la puerta y la cerró con el mismo cuidado que Ron había tenido antes.

Al verlo sin terminar de vestirse protestó enseguida.

— ¡Harry! —se limitó a decir, exhalando horrorizada mientras tomaba la chaqueta y la estiraba frente a ella, de modo que Harry se vio obligado a ponerse de pie y colocársela.

—Es que tenía calor— lo excusó Ron —por eso no ha terminado de vestirse.

—Espero que no lo hayas entretenido con tus pláticas aburridas y celosas, Ronald…— dijo ella, con tono acusador mientras tomaba la corbata dorada entre sus manos —¿Quién hizo este nudo?— preguntó desarmándolo, con desaprobación en la voz.

—La vendedora de donde la compré—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione soltó un bufido y comenzó a armar nuevamente el nudo alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Ron se puso de pie frente a ellos, les miraba con cariño y Harry se sintió incómodo por la ternura que pocas veces antes había visto en la mirada de su mejor amigo. Hermione hizo contacto visual con él por apenas un segundo y se sonrojó de inmediato, cosa que no aminoró la incomodidad de Harry.

Cuando ella terminó de arreglarlo, le pasó la mano por los hombros, como quitándole pelusas inexistentes, mientras suspiraba. Se alejó a contemplarlo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¡Por Dios!— susurró con la voz emocionada —¡Vas a casarte!— dijo con aquel tono maternal que muchas veces se le arrancaba.

—Y con mi hermanita…— dijo Ron con la voz extremadamente ronca, intentando asustar. Los tres se rieron al instante y Harry se sintió bastante más tranquilo con la compañía de sus amigos.

Era cierto que Ron había sido un cuñado celoso y protector, pero continuaba siendo su mejor amigo, y lo sintió así cuando éste le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo. Fue el turno de Hermione para mirarlos con ternura y Harry se sintió sobrepasado por el poder de sus sentimientos, y su impresionante desprecio hacia el amor que aquellas dos personas le habían entregado a lo largo de sus años de amistad.

—_Losquieromucho_— dijo Harry, mirando directamente a su reflejo en sus zapatos. Sintió a Ron encogerse de hombros, seguramente en respuesta a alguna pregunta visual que Hermione le haya hecho —Nunca se los había dicho antes y… gracias— murmuró tratando de sonar indiferente, pero su voz, aprisionada entre los nervios y el deseo de expresarse sin tanto escándalo, se lo impedía.

—Harry…— intentó empezar Ron, pero dejó la frase en el aire, sin atreverse a continuar, o quizá sin saber qué decir.

—Siempre han estado conmigo, no puedo creer que nunca se los haya dicho antes—se sorprendió Harry, mientras caminaba hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentaba con las manos sosteniéndole el rostro. Hermione soltó una risita.

—No hace falta decirlo— dijo ella caminando hasta él y sentándose en uno de sus costados. Ron la imitó enseguida —Eres como un hermano para mí…— Hermione soltó un sollozo y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Bueno…— titubeó Ron, siempre algo cortado en las situaciones emocionales, sobre todo si es que había alguien secándose con rapidez un par de lágrimas —No es como si a mí me hicieran falta hermanos…— dijo consiguiendo que los tres rieran otra vez.

Ron le dio un empujoncito a Harry, y tras un leve segundo en el que no necesitaron decirse nada, comprendiéndose en silencio, se puso de pie.

—Ya, basta de lloriqueos que se está casando Ginny. Mamá es la que debe llorar…— dijo Ron, tironeándolos para que se pusieran de pie. Hermione asintió e inspiró una enorme bocanada de aire.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó Harry. Sus dos amigos consultaron sus relojes, pero Hermione contestó más rápidamente.

—Ya estaría bien que bajaras…— Harry asintió con la cabeza y ella volvió a sacudir pelusas invisibles y a suspirar pesadamente —Vas a bajar y a deslumbrar a todos, nada de nervios, ni timidez. ¿Todo bien? — consultó. Harry sonrió y asintió sintiéndose muchísimo más confiado de sí mismo ahora que veía a Ron y a Hermione sonriéndole con alegría y complicidad —Has hecho cosas muchísimo más difíciles que esto…— le dijo ella mirándolo con convicción. Harry volvió a asentir.

—Vamos contigo, caminaremos juntos hacia tu destino fatal—rió Ron mientras caminaban afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Destino fatal? —dijo Hermione, entre choqueada y molesta. Sus tacones hicieron crujir con mayor fuerza la madera del piso. Ron se rió.

—Que sea mi hermana la novia no significa que Harry no se esté poniendo una soga al cuello de por vida— Hermione no pudo unirse a las risas de sus amigos mientras bajaban la escalera a paso lento.

—Vaya concepto que tienes del matrimonio, Ronald…—murmuró ella antes de avanzar y bajar la escalera un par de escalones más adelante que ellos. Ron volvió a reírse luego de resoplar sonoramente y no le contestó nada.

—Les prohíbo pelearse el día de hoy— dijo Harry —lo exijo como regalo de matrimonio.

Ron iba a reírse otra vez, pero Hermione se giró, aunque su tono era suave e intentaba ser graciosa, su rostro algo enrojecido confundía su expresión.

—Estoy usando tacones de diez centímetros únicamente porque es tu boda. Así que no me pidas más milagros hoy…— y con esto siguió bajando la escalera lo más rápido que sus diez centímetros de separación al suelo le permitían.

Cuando ellos terminaron de bajar la escalera, Hermione ya se encontraba conversando con la Sra. Granger en el sofá de la sala. Fleur se acercó a saludarlo y a mencionarle lo guapo que se veía y Harry recibió el cumplido con una extraña sensación, ya que no era normal que Fleur hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, y porque Ron, en un acto terriblemente infantil, movió las cejas sugestivamente y levantó los pulgares.

Más familiares de los Weasley pasaban y lo saludaban con cortesía, el señor Granger era el encargado de tomar fotos muggles –pedido de Arthur- mientras Percy avisaba desde la ventana los invitados que iban llegando, y que podía ver que George y Bill recibían en la entrada del jardín.

—Harry— Ron no se había separado de su lado —Tu sabes que yo no soy de andar diciendo cosas tiernas, ni de lloriqueos como Hermione… pero…basta con decirte que hoy no me veas como tu cuñado, ni como el hermano de Ginny, ¿está bien? —Harry asintió aun sin saber a lo que su amigo se refería —Soy tu mejor amigo solamente, como antes… o mejor dicho, como siempre.

Y esas eran parte de las palabras que Harry necesitaba para sentirse completo esa noche.

Había tantas cosas que le faltaron desde niño, tanto que nunca tuvo y que nunca tendrá, que de todas formas supo desde el momento en que despertó esa mañana, que no estaría completo. Faltaba tanta gente en aquella ceremonia, faltaban tantas sonrisas, tantos abrazos, tantas felicitaciones. Pero no podía quejarse, no podía quejarse teniendo a aquella familia peculiar y diferente que había formado con sus mejores amigos, no podía quejarse con todos los Weasley a su alrededor acogiéndolo siempre como uno más. Aunque necesitara el cariño de su mamá, no podía quejarse si tenía a Hermione arreglándole el cabello cada dos segundos y a Molly sonriéndole con los ojos lagrimeando y la voz tiritona.

Hermione le acomodó la corbata primero a Ron y luego a él, después le tomó el rostro con cariño y antes de susurrarle buena suerte le besó la mejilla sonoramente, y aunque Ron estiró sus labios reclamando un trato más ventajoso con él, sólo recibió un desprecio amargo por parte de ella antes que saliera por la puerta en dirección a su puesto de dama de honor.

Ron soltó una risita.

—Está enojada— le dijo Harry como reproche.

— ¿Crees que hoy sea un buen momento? —le preguntó Ron, mirando con ensoñación hacia la chica. No parecía haber escuchado a Harry.

— ¿Un buen momento para qué? —cuestionó.

—Un buen momento para ponerme la soga al cuello— rió —He comprado mi propia soga hace dos días, no te lo había dicho porque bueno… estabas con esto de tu boda— dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Harry abrió la boca, en sorpresa.

Ron había metido una mano al bolsillo y apenas había sacado de él una cajita de terciopelo azul cuadrada donde claramente se guardaba un anillo dentro. Harry tuvo que reírse.

—Vaya concepto que tienes del matrimonio, Ronald… ¡Qué inconsecuencia! —le reprendió en broma, y aunque el pelirrojo se hizo el indiferente encogiéndose de hombros, sus orejas tomaron igualmente el habitual tono rosado que adquirían cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todos. Ha pasado un buen rato, tanto que ya ni me siento responsable de haber "abandonado" este fic, porque son viñetas sueltas... no es como los haya dejado colgando en la historia, ¿verdad? Y además la idea era ir y volver a él, ¡y he vuelto!

Esta versión que he escrito no me convence tanto. A veces, muy pocas veces, veo a Ronald consiguiendo un anillo de compromiso porque el 90% del tiempo me los imagino comprometiéndose de otra forma. De todos modos, jamás Ron va a meter el anillito dentro de un pastel o pedirle matrimonio en una gran patalla o *inserte aquí todos los clichés de las películas norteamericanas*. Creo que la petición será una cuestión bien sencilla, conversada y no sé... Pero, para efectos de este fic, imagínemos que Ron sí compró un anillo y que se lo pedirá pronto intentando ser lo más romántico que su bruto carácter le permita.

Saludos a todos y _**muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
